Mistake
by ToReachYou
Summary: Levi takes a job, but things end up worse than she predicted. Who will be there for Levi to pick up the pieces of shattered hope? An ancient scroll relates wings, scales, and fangs; hanging all of their lives in the balance - but it's now in Ivan's possession.
1. The 'Simple' Request

**Alright, first chapter to my first fic! Hope you guys like it. (:  
**

**I'm new to this, so sorry if it's too short, not perfect, or if there are mistakes!**

**&  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mistake Chapter 1: The 'Simple' Request.**

Just another normal day at the Fairy Tail Guild. Natsu fighting with Gray while Juvia cheers behind him, "That's my Gray-sama!" every time he lands a blow on the Fire Dragon Slayer. There's also a generous amount of glasses (not always emptied of their contents) being thrown about the room, nearly hitting the small blue haired Solid Script mage who was standing in front of the request board.

It was taking quite some time for Levy to choose a job today, and she didn't know why. Most of the time she would find an easy request with a generous payment and would swipe it off of the board. But today, most of them seemed too difficult – not a single one was as easy as her last job, where she had to decipher and old book. Most had to do with fighting or protecting, which she wouldn't be very good at protecting someone or something else when she wasn't too good at protecting _herself_. Also, she was a little too weak to fight most of the things in the requests. Not like she's Gajeel Redfox, who picks a fight with everyone and everything and almost always wins. Picking up the easiest looking one, she quickly glanced down at it, reading only the obvious print.

_Translate a scroll..._

Deciding on the job that seemed easy enough, she walked over to the bar to find Mira and Master Makarov.

Levy lugged her things beside her, keeping the bags close to her thighs for some sort of support, praying she could make it to the train without collapsing from all the weight. It turned out that there was a scroll that was being targeted by bandits, and the mayor needed her to translate it as soon as possible to find what was so precious about it. So, of course, she brought every book on ancient languages she owned, (clearing only about 5% of her room) because neither her or the Mayor knew what language it was in. As she sat in her seat on the train, she found her self lost in thought. When the train blew to signal its departure, she looked up to wave to Jet and Droy. She thought she spotted the spiky black hair that was so familiar, but when she looked in the direction she saw no one but absolute strangers – besides Jet and Droy who came to see her off on her lone mission, as they always do.

She hugged her purse close to her chest. _I guess I was just mistaken... Oh well._

* * *

The request was from a town called Eli Xot, west of Fiore. Levi didn't realize how long it would take to get to Eli Xot by train... it took 3 days. Once she stepped of the train, she realized just how worn out she was. Her knees ached from the sudden weight put on them, and her muscles screamed in retaliation as she stretched them.

The entire ride there she was studying more common and recently found ancient languages. Eventually, she would drift off and nap, regaining more focus and energy when she would wake up.

The town was huge, finding the Town Hall would be a little difficult. Then she had to find a decent hotel or inn to stay in, which probably wouldn't be so hard, considering the size of the town. There was bound to find at least 10 on the next corner.

When she finally found the Town Hall, which was located (not very surprisingly) in the middle of town, she opened the heavy glass doors and walked in. When the secretary pointed her in the direction of the Mayors office, she was met half way by the expecting old man. He looked about 50, his hairline almost completely receded, leaving a patch of gray hair at the back of his head. Big, bushy eyebrows shadowed gray-green eyes, and his lips were hidden beneath a fluffy gray mustache.

After settling down in his office, a steaming cup of tea in front of both of them, comfortable in a cushiony armchair, the mayor suddenly rose and shuffled his way behind his desk. Opening a drawer, he pulled something out and shuffled back to his chair and settled in again. He reached for her hand, placing an old, crinkly, rolled up piece of paper in her hand. Realizing that this was the scroll she had to translate, she carefully placed it in her bag and turned back the Mayor. She then asked the mayor where she could find the closest inn or hotel. He led her back to the Lobby doors, and poked half his body out.

"If you walk three blocks that way," He pointed to his left as he stuck his head out of the loby door. "You'll find a nice little inn. Tell them I sent you! Good luck translating, and Levi..." His composure changed from delighted to very grave and serious. "Be careful."

"Wait, what?"

Ignoring her, he gently pushed Levi out the door, flashed her a brilliant smile she could hardly make out from underneath his mustache, and closed the door on her, leaving her dumbfounded and confused about his warning and his ignoring her curiosity as she walked towards the said Inn.

* * *

When she finally reached the Inn doors, she read the sign high above the door._ 'Mystic Frog Inn'_. The corners of her lips twitched up slightly at the name, and she proceeded through the doors of the Inn. She was immediately greeted by a short, chubby old woman. She politely bowed to her, telling the woman her business. The woman simply nodded her head and smiled, showing Levi the way to her room. Walking in, she was taken aback by how cozy but simple it was. The room consisted of a bed to the left of the door which wore creme colored sheets and a creme colored comforter, accented with dark forest green pillows. There was a light green dresser across from it, and a leather couch was set in the far right corner of the room. She spotted a doorway leading to what she could make out as an all white bathroom. The walls were a simple white, ivy vines painted on the top of the walls, the carpet a deep garnet. After turning to thank the old woman, she set her things down in a closet next to the bed. She took out her books and began to try and translate the old scroll.

A few hours later, she still didn't know what the origin of the language was. Weary from her endless studying, she stood up in a generous stretch and yawned.

_3:00 am! Holy crap!_ She completely lost track of time while researching. She quickly brushed her teeth, combed her hair and jumped onto her comfortable bed in her rented room. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a La' Cryma light.

After just a few hours of sleep, she was scared awake by a terrible crashing noise, stones and shrapnel flying all over the room, rubbish all over the floor beside her bed. _What the h-_

Suddenly she was grabbed by the neck by a man hovering over her, and she instinctively pulled at his hands and gasped for air. Trying to identify him, she failed as she realized he was masked, only his eyes visible. Running out of air, she kicked up into his stomach, making him curl in on himself and release her neck. She dashed off her bed and grabbed the scroll and her bag, shoving the scroll inside it. Tripping over a stone, she let her guard down for a second as she regained her balance, giving the man an opportunity to snatch her. The man forcefully yanked her arm back, and she felt a pop.

"GAH!" She screamed in pain.

He threw her around to face him, fear evident in her face as she stared into the eyes of the masked man. She was then grabbed and thrown onto his shoulder like a heavy sack and he made for the hole in the wall.

"I won't... let you!" She kicked him in the face over and over and nailed him in the spine as hard as she could with her fists a few times, and he finally released her. She toppled onto the dresser in front of her bed, the mirror shattering all over her. Her eyes tightly shut to keep the mirror shards from getting in them, she scrambled to get to her feet. She dashed again for the door but was stopped once again as he grabbed onto her hair. He pulled her to his eye level by her hair as screamed and wriggled in agony.

"HEL– !" Her cry was cut short by a hard punch to the gut that made her spit up blood. Her body went limp, her mouth gagged open slightly as blood dripped from the corner slowly.

"Shut up."

* * *

**You all enjoy it? Thank you guys for reading!  
****Don't forget to review it, and read the next chapters!***

***soon to be updated and edited, as well.* **

**(:  
**


	2. Be the Hero?

**Mistake; Chapter 2: Be the hero?**

* * *

_Something's wrong..._

His eyes, wide with worry, were noticed immediately by his exceed. Lily knew what his partner was thinking of... something was wrong.

"I'll be back." The exceed was startled out of his thoughts as he watched the back of his partner retreating towards the Guild door.

Lily let out a chuckle of amusement, but his smile soon faded as he pondered on what could have happened to his blue haired friend.

Gajeel looked straight ahead, moving for no one, as he walked at a brisk pace to the train station. Eventually, his worry betrayed him, breaking out into a dash onto the train to Eli Xot.

_Shrimp..._

* * *

She couldn't stop screaming. She couldn't stop the tears forming and falling from her eyes.

The man continuously punched her delicate face; continuously kicked her in the ribs and stomach. She was almost going numb.

Then it stopped.

"Tch." She heard the man let out, annoyed.

The man was walking away, hands in his pockets. He was headed towards a fire, surrounding it were chests, gold, and a variety of terrifying weapons. Imagining what each one could possibly do to her, Levi shuddered. A Khopeah sword, ridged at the tip and curving slightly, glistened in the fire; a chinese dao sword neighboring the death weapon and a few more. A tear fell across her cheek as she watched the man stand before the collection, taking his pick.

She collected her breath and tried to sit up, but her arms retaliated and gave out beneath her. She fell onto her face, wishing she was away from here, back in the guild, reading her book as Gajeel looked over her shoulder looking confused at her readings. She missed Lucy and Erza; the constant fighting and cursing from Natsu and Gray.

She wished she never took this job.

She felt so stupid because she thought she could handle it when she couldn't. She'd let her ego get the best of her and been over confident.

She'd been here for at least 3 days, and she just wanted to get up and leave, but she couldn't. She was sure she would be caught and tortured more.

_I.. made a mistake._

She was tied up on the ground with anti-magic rope, so she couldn't use her Solid Script.

She nearly closed her eyes when she saw the man returning with a sword in his hand; a traditional long sword. Immediately, she wriggled and tried to get away; more tears falling from her eyes as her heart pounded harder against her chest.

The man stood before her, sword up against her cheek. Slowly, he slid the blade across her skin. The warm blood oozed from the cut, and it stung so terribly, but Levi refused to show it. She glared at the man who had taken her from her room.

"Oh don't give me that look, sweety. All I want is the scroll! Can you give me that?" He leaned in closer to her face.

"Please?" He wore an sadistic grin on his face, one that reminded her of Gajeel when he captured her that time before. The hurt arose in her chest and she wanted to shrink away. Instead, mustering all of her courage and debating the consequences, she spit in his face out of pure disgust.

"Go to hell." She bravely exclaimed.

"Bitch!" He screamed and slapped her across the face. He wiped her saliva off of his nose, the anger swelling in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that." Quickly, he raised his sword into the air above his head. She closed her eyes and turned her head, preparing for he pain that would soon shoot through her body. She heard the sound of the mans sword colliding with something... and the pain never came.

Cautiously, Levi rose her head again and opened her eyes. Shock was immediately visible on her face as she looked at the man above her, protecting her with an iron arm from the sword.

"G-... Gajeel..." She was so happy, she could cry at the sight of the Iron Dragon Slayer._  
_

"Bastard. Get the fuck away from her." Gajeel turned his other arm into a sharp iron stake and jabbed the man in the gut. Blood flew from his mouth and the wound that Gajeel inflicted and he fell to the ground.

"Damn it, Shrimp, why do I always have to come to your rescue." He turned around and began to untie her arms and legs. She wouldn't say anything, the shock of the fact he wasn't here a second ago, but now he is kept her thoughts from processing.

Gajeel, too busy untying Levi - and scolding her for not pairing with someone for the job in the first place - didn't hear the shuffling of the man behind him as he got to his knees.

"Ga–... Gajeel! LOOK OUT!" Levi screamed as she looked beyond the Iron Dragon Slayer at the man behind him, his sword prepared right behind his head.

"Die, asshole!"

"Wha–" Gajeel was cut short as the man thrust his sword into Gajeels back. It just missed Levi's arm as it came through his stomach covered in his blood. The man then yanked out his sword and fell onto his back, the life gone from his body. The Dragon Slayer fell to his knees holding his new wound. Blood poured out from his wound and dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Damn it." Was all he said as he caught his body with his hand. He looked up at Levi and grabbed her arm as he stood up.

"Gajeel! Stop! Don't get up, you _idiot_!" Levi screamed. _What is he doing? He's hurt! Terribly hurt because of me.._

"Get up, Midget. We gotta go." He held tightly on her elbow as he dragged her along ignoring her protests. He grabbed her bag that had apparently fallen off her shoulder when the man was dragging her unconscious body. He slung her bag over his shoulder, still holding onto Levi as he walked back to the Inn she was staying at.

* * *

When they made it back to Levi's room in the Inn, Levi immediately tended to Gajeels wounds. He seemed okay even after being stabbed through his back. He even managed to almost drag Levi the entire way to the Inn. But there was an uncomfortable silence between them while Levi wrapped his stomach in gauze as he sat on the bathroom counter.

She refused to look at him. The guilt just gnawed at her as she wrapped the gauze around his stomach.

But on the other hand, Gajeel couldn't stop looking at the bookworm. He was wondering why she was so angry. He could smell it on her, strong, but guilt also emanated off of her. Finally, wanting to ease the tension, he spoke.

"Bookworm, look.. you don't have to feel bad.." he started. Levi stopped wrapping his wound but still refused to look at him; her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"It was my decision. Now stop being pissy and upset because of my stupidity, damn it! I did what I wanted to do."

Levi began putting the gauze back in the First Aid box, and placed it back under the sink and stood up.  
She took a deep breath, and finally looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer. He looked almost relieved at the fact she was looking at him again, but that relief soon faded as he prepared for the worst.

"... YOU. IDIOT!"

* * *

**Fairy where are you going?  
****Hikari zenbu atsumete  
Kimi no ashita terasu yo**

**OH YEAH Kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
OH YEAH Karetatte sakebu kara  
OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
OH YEAH OH YEAH **

**Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wanai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

**SNOWING sunao ni**  
**egao ni nareta no wa**  
**futari yorisoi**  
**kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara**  
**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?**  
**hikari zenbu atsumete**  
**kimi no ashita terasu yo**

**OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou**  
**itsu no manika orenji sae**  
**shiroku kawatteku kisetsu**  
**OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW**  
**ima wa omoide no naga de**  
**nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru**

**fushigi dana kimi ga warau to**  
**boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda**

**SNOWING konna ni**  
**hitori furueteru kimi no**  
**soba ni yorisoi**  
**tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni**  
**FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY**  
**YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,**  
**Ohhh!**  
**HANG IN THERE!**

**I love the first opening to the anime. (Snow Fairy - FUNKIST)**


	3. SHUT UP

**Sooo, CHAPTER 3! Hope this lives up to your expectations after that cliffhanger. :D Again, I woke up at 6 _just_ to complete this, so ignore any mistakes and please enjoy! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! DX Y'all are too nice. :3 I hope I did well with this, again, this is my first fanfic. I haven't EVER written anything like this before. I hope it's dramatic enough. x3 **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. Hiro Mashima does. And again, I wish I did. ): I only own the story! :D **

**&  
Enjoy. (:**

* * *

**Mistake; Chapter 3: SHUT UP.**

"... YOU. IDIOT!"

Gajeel was taken aback by her sudden outburst, and his mouth hung open a crack.

Levi couldn't keep her fury in any longer. The shame of him thinking she was weak was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She didn't want _anyone_ actually, truly believing she was weak. Especially not this guy.

She clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and continued.

"WHY DID YOU COME AND SAVE ME? DID I SAY I NEEDED YOU TO COME AFTER ME? YOU DIDN'T NEED TO! IF YOU DIDN'T YOU WOULD'NT HAVE... HAVE.. GOTTEN HURT, DAMMIT!" Levi gasped for air after her outburst, but she wasn't finished yet.

"Levi I –" Gajeel started.

"NO! You'll keep your mouth shut and listen to ME, Gajeel Redfox. I know. I know that I'm weak, that I can't take care of myself, that I can't do ANYTHING by myself. Right? Isn't that what you think? ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU _ALL_ THINK? You knew this job was just a translating job... SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME? I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, SO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Levi's breathing had become uneven as the tears began to fall from her angry, hurt eyes. She clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles began turning white.

She just stared at the Dragon Slayer, who stared back, neither of them daring to make a move nor look away. After a few minutes more of this, Gajeel still hadn't made an effort to leave, which just angered Levi more.

She lowered her head and let her hair shadow her eyes.

"I told you.. to get out."

"I'm not leaving."

At this Levi whipped her head up and stared at Gajeel, astonished at is words. Slowly, Gajeel lowered himself from the counter and raised his hand to her elbow trying to calm her. He didn't know what he had done wrong... he thought I would at least get a 'thank you' from the bookworm, after all he did for her. But instead, he gets... _THIS_!

Levi yanked her arm from his hand, not wanting him to touch her. The fact that he wasn't apologizing for embarrassing her was just making her anger worse.

"You need to calm down, Shrimp. Or I _will_ make you." Gajeel warned.

Ignoring his words, Levi scoffed and turned and walked through the bathroom door.

She began walking briskly towards the front door in her bedroom, and was surprised to hear the Dragon Slayer following at a slower pace.

"I serve no purpose. Nobody wants me in the Guild anyways because I'm so weak, and I know it! Even Jet and Droy questioned making a group with me because I'm so weak!Why didn't you..." She paused and glanced down for a minute, thinking if she should say it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME, THAT TIME!"

Her walking had slowed to a near stop, and she heard Gajeels walking stop altogether. She turned around quickly only to find the Dragon Slayer a few feet away, then suddenly he began stalking towards her, his head down. She let out a gasp of air as she found herself slung onto his shoulder and tossed onto the bed. She struggled to get up, but Gajeel took advantage of his weight difference against her and pinned her at the elbows onto the bed, still gentle enough that he didn't hurt her injured arm. Even with this disadvantage, she continued .

"I'm just a burden to everyone. Nobody wants a weak person in one of the strongest Guilds. Do them a favor, Gajeel... finish what you start–"

"DAMMIT, LEVI! SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Levi's words were caught in her throat. Gajeels anger was so obvious on his face, it was terrifying. His eyebrows were furrowed so deeply and his eyes shown with absolute fury. His grip on her elbows tightened drastically, and she could feel him tense up.

"YOU AREN'T A BURDEN TO ANYONE. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW." His grip tightened more.

"THERE ISN'T A SINGLE PERSON IN THE WHOLE FUCKING GUILD THAT DOESN'T WANT YOU THERE, DUMBASS. DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW THAT."

Her eyes widened at his words, but she still couldn't say anything. More tears fell and they began soaking her hair at the sides of her face along with the sheets underneath her. Even then, she never broke eye contact with the Dragon Slayer.

"I _refuse _to finish what I started, Levi. I'VE BEEN PAYING FOR WHAT I STARTED EVERYDAY AFTER I _DID_ START IT! I DON'T CARE THAT I GOT HURT. I GOT HURT FOR YOU! IT WAS MY DECISION, AND I DON'T REGRET IT. THERE'S A REASON WHY I PROTECT YOU LEVI. THERE'S A REASON WHY I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE." His throat ached after screaming, but he was glad he did. He wanted the bookworm to take in everything he said to her.

"You aren't weak... you're one of the strongest people I know. To be able to be near me.. fuck.. to be in the same _room _as me... after all I've done to you.." His voice had softened and his grip on her elbows had loosened.

Soon, he released Levi and sat back. She was sure he was holding back to keep from crying. Levi just stared up into his garnet eyes, unsure of what to say. She hadn't meant to make him burst like that.. her crying became worse, letting out gasps of air and crying aloud at some points. The hair at the sides of her face were sopping wet. She covered her face with her good right hand, not wanting him to see her like this.

Slowly, he moved his hands underneath her back and raised her up. He sat on his knees on the bed, and pulled her into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go.

He dug his face into her hair, breathing in the wonderful scent he's only had small chances of smelling, like when she passed by him in the guild or if she flicked a piece away as he was behind her, watching her read.

He could tell she was still crying, by the way she was breathing unevenly. He began making small circles in her back with his hand in an attempt to calm her.

"I'm..." He finally said after a few minutes.

"... I'm sorry."

"Ga... jeel.." She managed to let out, between sobs.

"Thank you.. for saving me.."She grabbed onto his shirt and hid her face in his chest.

Eventually, his back rubbing began to work as she felt herself drifting to sleep in the Dragon Slayers arms. She had stopped crying, feeling safe and secure in the mans grip, taking in his metallic scent of iron, but also a hint of cologne that smelled simply wonderful, and... Lily(?) underneath. Slowly, both hands fell to his thighs when she finally fell asleep.

Gajeel was worn out, himself. Having to listen to the woman's outburst, having an outburst himself, _and_ keeping from hitting something the whole time, took a lot out of him. As slowly and gently as he could, he leaned onto his back with the bookworm on top of his chest, fast asleep.

He smirked at how easily she let her guard down around him. After a few minutes of watching the unconscious, adorable bookworm on his chest with the small, cute smile she wore on her face, and feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his.. he kissed her softly on her head and eventually drifted to sleep himself.

* * *

**Dawwhh! :3 I hope y'all liked it! Again, review, it keeps me going. :D Thank's for reading! All R&R is welcome and appreciatedd.**

**BTW, IT IS NOT. OVER~. x3**


	4. What's it mean?

**On to Chaper 4! Thanks again for the reviews, but gimme some more! D: I love reviews. :3 I know this one seems a little short... I didn't mean to. DX I promise the next one will be longer. Tell me if I did good! Thanks for your continuous reading. :D**

**Disclaimer: NO! I WON'T SAY IT! It pains me to know I will never own Fairy Tail. )'x**

**&  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mistake; Chapter 4: What's it mean? **

The sun was beating down on Levi as she slept, causing uncomfortable heat flashes to be sent throughout her body, starting at her feet. She was resting on something firm, but very comfortable, so she didn't want to move. Slowly, she cracked an eye open. The room was blindingly bright, and the morning sun was shining through the curtain-less windows. She slid her hands across the surface of what she was resting on, then she realized. Her eyes shot open and she propped her body up to stare down at the man beneath her. His pierced face held a faint, delicate smile that made him look gentle, though she knew he wasn't. Carefully, she lowered herself back down and put on her own smile, as she nuzzled against the Iron Dragon Slayers chest and played with a strand of his hair.

She heard him groan, and he rolled over onto his side, making the blue-haired girl fall off onto her side, as well. He coiled his strong arms around her, pulling her closer to his muscular body, and cracked his eyes open.

Levi's face was flushed with a light pink, indicating her embarrassment. She hadn't meant to wake him up... now what does she do!

"Idiot." He yawned.

She playfully smacked his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Without warning, he grabbed her waist and picked her up, throwing her on her back onto the bed, with him hovering over her once again. Her hands were at her sides and she stared up into his garnet eyes as he stared back. He took a piece of her blue hair in his fingers and played with it, glancing away from her for only a second. He inhaled deeply, and released her hair.

"It means we have work to do." He said finally.

Sitting back, he pulled her up with him. He laughed to himself as he looked at her mess of hair and her now groggy expression.

"I don wanna." She stated as she fell back on the bed.

"Too bad." Gajeel exclaimed as he climbed off the bed, grabbing her foot and yanking her off with him.

"KYAA!"

"Translate that damn scroll so we can get outta here, Shrimp. Ugh, I'm hungry." He complained.

She got up off the ground and glared daggers at the man who stood before the window. She walked to the bathroom, ignoring his complaint, and brushed her hair. When she walked out, Gajeel had made himself perfectly comfortable on the couch as he waited for her to come back.

"Then go eat some spare screws, or something. I don't have any food here for you."

The Dragon Slayer watched he blue-haired girl as she placed her bandana in its rightful place in her hair as she stood before a mirror.

He then stood up, and grabbed the scroll out of her bag as he munched on a piece of iron he pulled from his pocket.

"So what the hell does this thing say?" He asked between chews.

"I don't know, I haven't figured out what language it's in yet. I still need to work on it, so give me it." She stood in front of him, hand out as she awaited him to place it there.

Obediently, he handed her the scroll and scooted over as she made herself comfortable on the bed, already working on the translation. Her books were scattered all over the bed, leaving little room for the Dragon Slayer to lay. He laid on the bed, arms under his head as he watched the blue-haired girl for the second time.

She seemed very focused and determined to figure out the scroll, and he couldn't help but smirk every time she stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth when she was close to finding something.

* * *

A few hours past, and it was getting dark. Levi hadn't eaten anything, but she wasn't very hungry. She was too focused to eat right then.

Suddenly a very determined look sprouted on her face and her mouth was wide in a toothy smile. Immediately, Gajeel was curious.

"Whadya find, Midget?"

The look on her face was replaced by a flat, annoyed one, as she stared blankly at the man.

"Don't call me that." Her happy face returned as she continued, "I found what language it was in, and I also translated part of it. But... I don't really understand this part." She looked confused, staring at the document.

"Well, what's it say?" He asked.

"**Only open eyes may see, **

**The power that lies beneath,**

**The one true evil,**

**It is him.**"

She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't be good," He warned. "Keep translating, that's only one part, right? Maybe it explains it later on?"

"I gue–"

Suddenly, the lights in the room went out and it was pitch dark in the room. Gajeel couldn't see anything, even with his heightened senses. Then he heard a rustle, and Levi screamed.

"AHH!" He heard a noise of a weapon piercing through something.

"Ga...jeel...!"

"Levi..!"

Right as he was about to reach for her, the lights came on... but she was no longer there. All that was left was her books, a splotch of blood on the sheets of the bed, and the reek of Ivan.

"SHIT, LEVI!"

* * *

**RAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER~! Hehe :3 Like it? R&R Please and Thank you! Now I wanna go eat some breakfast and get out of my stuffy room... e.e**


	5. Ivan

**Alright! Long awaited (Not that long..) Chapter 5~! Hope you guys enjoy this, and sorry if there are any mistakes. :P For once, I didn't write this as soon as I woke up! Yayy! Thank you all so much for the reviews and words of encouragement! Please, keep them coming! I really appreciate them! (: **

**Disclaimer: I KNOW. YOU KNOW. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. Gosh, it breaks my heart. DX **

**&  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mistake; Chapter 5: Ivan**

_Where am I? _Levi wondered.

She cupped her hand over her thigh, realizing it was bleeding profusely from a deep cut she didn't recall receiving.

Then she remembered what had taken place, and why she wasn't still at her room in the Inn.

She had been trying to translate while the Dragon Slayer watched her. She found out a part of it, and Gajeel had been telling her to keep going when the lights went out. She remembered someone grabbing her, cutting her thigh to keep her from fleeing. She heard Gajeel yell her name, his rough voice full of worry. Then... nothing.

_Dammit.._ she thought as her thigh began to throb painfully.

Looking around, she could hardly see anything. The room she was in was pitch dark. There was no windows, no light fixtures, no torches – nothing she could see to provide her with a source of light. She felt around the ground beneath her, feeling cold, hard stone and a few pebbles occasionally hitting her fingers as they searched.

Suddenly, she heard the shuffling of feet somewhere near her. She immediately froze where she sat.

"Ga..jeel...?" She asked silently.

Then she saw him suddenly appear, the room brightening somewhat. She was able to see his face, covered in worry and relief. He walked towards her quickly, and lowered himself to his knees before her as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Short-stuff! Thank god you're not dead. C'mon, let's get the hell outta here and go back to the Guild." He said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Gajeel! What are you doing here? Where are w–"

Her words caught in her throat, and she looked down at her stomach. There, she found it bare. The Phantom Lord mark had returned, and in the center, pierced through her, she found a bloodied sword.

Pulling away from her, he spoke.

"Ahahah! Like I would ever give a rats ass about you. You were right, I should have finished what I started last time. So, here I am..." He looked down at her, grinning. "And there you are, ass-wipe." He laughed, heartlessly.

She looked back up at Gajeel with wide, shocked, fearful eyes. He wore the same sadistic, ruthless smile as he did the last time, when he had captured her team and nearly beat them all to death.

She grabbed hold of the blade, forcing herself believe that all this was happening.

_I should've known... it would turn out like this... why am I so surprised..._

"Gajeel.. why_?_" She whispered. Her voice cracked, ringing around the enclosed room and back into her ears as she continued to stare at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Fear overcoming her, she began to sweat terribly. Her clothing was now matted to her body uncomfortably, and her hair stuck to her face that held a terrified expression.

Blood began to drip from her mouth, soon causing her to bend down onto her elbows in a bout of coughing, blood spilling onto the hard stone as the Dragon Slayer watched, entertained.

She closed her eyes as she coughed, and when she opened them... the Dragon Slayer was gone.

She could no longer feel the blade her hands once wrapped around, and the pool of blood she had coughed up had disappeared. Slowly sitting back up, she felt her stomach and realized it was no longer bare, and that the wound was gone as well.

_What the hell... _She thought, as she looked once again around the room that had returned to darkness.

Her clothing and hair was still matted to her, making her more uncomfortable. She sat in a small puddle of blood caused by the cut on her thigh that had begun to sting more from her quick movements.

"Wonders, what my darkness does to such feeble, broken minds." A deep, mysterious voice echoed around the room, making it difficult to pin an exact source.

"Scared?" It asked, mockingly.

She furrowed her eyebrows, still clutching onto her thigh and her once present wound.

"Who the hell are you!" Her voice boomed around the room as she gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, a torch lit above her, lighting a small area around where she sat. Shuffling around to look at the torch, she didn't notice the man that appeared before her, kneeling. Turning back, a finger was placed under her chin, forcing her to look up into the eyes of her kidnapper.

"Now that I have the scroll," he began, a grin forming on his face.

"What... do I need... with you?"

* * *

Tracking her scent would be a simple task for the Dragon Slayer. But, with worry was clouding his mind, he couldn't think properly at all.

_How the fuck did I let this happen. I'm an idiot, just a fucking idiot. I couldn't protect her..._

His mind racing, it took him some time to realize where Levi's scent had led him to. Looking up, his mind immediately cleared, his face now full of anger and determination.

_Raven Tail._

He kicked down the doors of the dark guild, punching out anyone in the way or whatever idiot who came near him. He picked a random guy and grabbed his face in his hand without warning.

"Where the fuck is she." He squeezed tighter.

"W-who are you t-talking about!" The man asked, his eyes flickering every which way.

"Don't fucking act dumb! TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SHE IS DAMN IT!" He squeezed the mans head as hard as he could, the man screamed in agony and writhed around as Gajeel lifted him off the ground with his one hand.

Someone near them shouted in fear, "I-IN THE CELLAR! PLEASE, S-S-STOP! LET HIM G-GO."

"Tch. Worthless fucks." He dropped the now unconscious man and made his way to the cellars quickly, following the now heavily evident scent of the bookworm.

Making his way down the stairs leading into the cellar, he opened the door at the base and walked into the pitch dark room, bolting it with iron so no nuisances could enter.

He walked down the hall a little ways, and eventually came to a door at the end. Opening it, his attention was immediately drawn to a lit torch in the back corner of the long, dark room. On the wall next to the torch, he saw a trail of blood dripping down, leading to the figure of an unconscious, bloodied, blue-haired bookworm laying on the ground. She was facing away from him, unmoving.

"Levi..." He froze where he stood, eyes wide open in shock. His chest hurt from how hard his heart was beating. His fists were clenched so tight he began to feel the skin on a few of his knuckles tear open.

"LEVI!" He screamed running towards the small, broken figure in the corner. Suddenly, a tall man stood in front of him blocking his path, causing him to come to an abrupt stop. He glared up at him, recognizing his scent.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us, Gajeel." He smiled sadistically. "I just finished up."

Gajeel stared wide eyed at the man, eyebrows furrowed, veins bulging as the adrenaline and rage took over him.

"IVAN!"

"Hello again, Kurogane."

* * *

**"Kurogane": 'Black Steel'  
The nickname the Dark Guilds gave to Gajeel. They called him 'Kurogane Gajeel' or 'Gajeel Kurogane Redfox.'**

**Awesome, Chapter 5, in the bag! Did you guys like? Please, review! I really, really, REALLY appreciate them, you have NO idea! (: Thank you guys for your continuous reviews, favoriting, following, and reading! I love you, guys! :D Till the next Chapter then! :)**


	6. Worry about yourself

**Do you guys even read these? .-.**

**Alrighttt. Chapter 6 is FINALLY up. It's kinda sorta longer than my last chapters, thanks to HeartGold12's helpful review!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry it took me a really long time, I was, as I said, busy. I had almost no time to write, besides quick 30-45 minute plan and write sessions. But I finally found time yesterday and this morning to write, and well.. yeah. Hope it's alright and it doesn't seem too thrown together. Sorry if there are any mistakes as well.  
Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and my shite fight scene. ^ ^"  
I really appreciate all your reviews and encouraging words, and I hope they continue! Thanks you guys!**

**&  
Enjoy**

* * *

**Mistake; Chapter 6: Worry about yourself, runt.**

Gajeel was ready to tear him limb from limb. What was his motive for taking Levi and the scroll? Of what importance was the scroll to Ivan? Levi hadn't figured out what the scroll had within it, she wasn't even half way through translating the damn thing. But he takes her from him and nearly kills her... why? He captured her and threw her into this dank, lonely cellar, this cellar with no windows, no lights. The stone underneath him was hard and cold, and the walls that enclosed the three from the world were rough and damp. You could hardly see your hand if you waved it an inch from your face. The only light came from the back corner of the room, a torch that flickered against the walls as they glistened from the moisture reflecting the light. And there she was, a few feet below the torch, laying on the cold hard ground facing away from the two men, unmoving. He wasn't even sure if she was breathing, at least. Her blue hair matted in some places in her blood and tangled like a mad man ruffled it. Her small orange dress that hugged her body was torn in places, revealing cuts and bruises. Her one shoulder was obviously swollen due to the injury she received the first time she was abducted, with a few added bruises she was dealt from the man standing before him.

"Admiring my work?" Ivan asked, smugly.

He fixed his gaze back to the bearded man hovering over him. There is no way he could be Makarov's son. Makarov was more caring. Makarov didn't beat the shit outta people for no given reason. The smug, content, egoistic look in his eyes and that annoying smirk he always wore; It reminded him of himself before he came to Fairy Tail. Just looking at Ivan was beginning to make Gajeel so sick, he wanted to punch that infuriating smirk right off his face.

"What do you want with Levi?" He growled.

Ivan looked a bit confused and tilted his head slightly, the grin never falling.

"Not the girl, Kurogane-chan! But the scroll the girl possessed. I thought why not hit two birds with one stone and take both? I should at least have a little fun while my members translate the scroll for me. And.. that's what I did!" He looked crazier then ever.

"What do you want with the scroll anyways!" He clenched his fists tighter to keep himself from attacking just yet.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, of course! Once I have it all translated and recorded, there will be no need for it. So I might as well dispose of it, like I did your little lady over there." He gestured his head to the back of the room. "Let me tell you, she's feisty, but doesn't put up much of a fight. She didn't stand a chance!" He laughed, one eye more closed than the other.

Hearing him insult Levi, Gajeel launched himself at Ivan, his fist prepared as it morphed into a iron rod.

"Bastard!" He yelled as he landed a blow directly across the mans face. Even with his full strength, he failed to make him move or flinch in the least. He stood there wide eyed at the man as Ivan turned his head again to face the Iron Dragon Slayer. He began laughing like a mad man, almost as if Gajeels assault tickled instead of broke his jaw, like it should have. Absolute joy shown on the Dark Guild Masters face, and he gripped his stomach as he laughed harder. His black eyes revealed that he was heavily entertained, if his laughing didn't give you a sure sign.

_You've gotta be kidding!_ Gajeel thought as he stared wide eyed up at the man, his hand still an iron rod. He was too shocked to do anything, he thought his hit would do at least something. He was, after all, an S-Class mage when he was affiliated with Phantom Lord. There's no way his hit did nothing. As Ivans laughter died down, Gajeel was brought out of his thoughts as the mad man spoke.

"Why would you hit your own Guild Master? Is that was loyal members do? But... oh, you're _not _a loyal member, _are you?_ You're a traitor. And you know what we do to traitors." His smile faded as he glared down into Gajeels eyes.

Before Gajeel could realize, his face was in the mans grip, and he was being tossed into a wall on his right. The impact cratered the surface as the wall crumbled against his back. Sliding down onto his feet again, he pressed a hand against the now crumbled wall to keep himself balanced. The last attack threw him off, and he couldn't fall now. Regaining his posture a bit, he covered his fist in Iron scales, leaping into the air again.

"Iron Dragon: Hard Fist!" He yelled as he nailed the man in the face once again, this time making him fly to the wall on the opposite side of the cell.

"Heh heh, think you're all that cause you landed a blow on me? Well then, congratulations Kurogane-chan! That's the only one you'll get." Ivan said as he lazily rose to his feet, the grin once again plastered to his face.

* * *

She couldn't tell where she was. She felt cold, hard cement beneath her, making her body stiff. She couldn't feel her body whatsoever, frightening her, making her not want to open her eyes. She slightly moved an index finger, and quietly gasped as tears of pain poured out of her closed eyes. Slowly, she breathed in and out, shock waves of pain sent throughout her body with each breath.

Terrified of where she was laying, defenseless, she opened her eyes. She found her self staring at a damp, stone wall reflecting the light of a torch somewhere above her. Staring up at the wall in front of her, she saw a long drip of blood running down its face, starting at a spot a few feet up. The liquid glistened as it reflected the flickering torch light. Staring at it, her head began to throb at the center. Her senses finally coming to life, she realized her hair was plastered to her face on one side in a sticky liquid. Piecing it all together, more tears of fear and agony fell from her narrowed eyes. Her body was screaming in pain everywhere, inside and out. She could hardly hear anything, but from what she could make out, she knew she wasn't alone. She could faintly hear metal clanging together, moving closer then farther, stone crumbling and crashing onto the ground, and the gasping of breath from a deep, rough voice. The sound of blood dripping to the hard surface underneath her echoed in her eardrums. Yelling at her ripped, torn muscles and nerves to move, she supported her self on a shaky elbow and sat up slightly, biting her lip till it bled to keep from screaming as immense pain pulsed through her. Slowly turning her head, she tried to focus her quickly blurring eyesight as she watched the scene before her. She could feel her arm giving out beneath her as the last of her sight faded away. Trying to take in a sharp breath, she found the source of the rough gasping. He was covered in deep, oozing cuts and large bruises. His movements were slow and lazy, and he just managed to dodge the attacks his opponent sent towards him.

Her head crashed to the hard stone, and her sight went out like someone had flipped a switch inside her muddled brain.

_Gajeel._

* * *

Ivan lashed out with his sword for the umpteenth time, slicing Gajeels shoulder. Seething, he staggered back, clumsily stumbling over a stone falling backwards onto his elbows.

Using his position to his advantage, he morphed his foot into an iron rod and sent it towards his opponent. It collided with Ivans stomach, causing him to curl down for a second as he grabbed his gut.

Pushing himself back up, he kicked off the ground and cupped one hand in the other above his head, nailing Ivan on the back of his head when he reached him. Crashing into the stone face first, Ivan let out a surprised grunt. Staggering to his feet, he coughed and wiped his mouth of the blood that dripped from it.

Gajeel landed a good few feet away from Ivan, giving him an opportunity to regroup himself for his next attack. Spinning around, he saw rubble all over the stone floor, blood splattered almost everywhere...

But no Ivan.

Turning around quickly, eyes full of realization, he expected to find Ivan behind him but was surprised to find him absent.

_The fuck?_ He thought, confused.

A voice sounded from behind him. "Over here, Gajeel-chan." He laughed.

Before he could turn around, he felt cold metal run its way down his back, cleanly slicing the flesh and tendons in it. Letting out a growl, he reached his arm behind him and felt for the deep cut. But to no avail. Turning his head slightly to see down his back as best he could, he searched for the missing cut supposedly diagonally placed across his back.

_What the hell?_

Then he felt it across his front. Taken by surprise, he screamed slightly and grabbed his wound that was most definitely there this time. _Fuck._ Stumbling backwards, he felt his blood pour from his wound and heard it splash to the ground. He glared up at Ivan as he sadistically smiled back. Finally reaching the stones scattered on the floor, he sounded with a loud crash as the stones crashed and scratched together beneath him. Struggling to get up, his body suddenly gave out beneath him and he went limp from the lack of blood. All he could do is glare daggers up towards the man before him who stood there and laughed down to him. He glanced over to the bleeding blunette in the corner who had some how switched positions. Gritting his teeth, he looked back at the man before him who began to speak.

"Eh. Good fight, I guess, Kurogane-chan. But I've had my fun, _and _I have the scroll! So, I _guess_ I could leave you be for now... Oh, I should probably _also_ let you know that you're not in my guild. Ha ha! I love my magic. Don't you?" He winked. The 'walls' around them began to fade and waver, leaving the deserted territory with endless miles of sand. "Beautifully portrayed though, if I do say so myself." He began to walk away as the last of the 'guild' disappeared. Letting him go, Gajeel tried sitting up again, but failed as his head landed back on the rock it was resting on.

"Bastard." He growled between clenched teeth.

There was sand beneath her now, she felt it softly scratching her face and limbs and sticking to her bloodied body as she struggled to raise herself up. She listened to the entire fight, helpless, useless to help her friend in battle. She heard his growling and screams, and it terrified her. On her hands and knees, she listened for him. She could hear soft breathing to her far right. Quickly, she staggered over to him, falling on her face multiple times from her arms giving out beneath her. Finally, she felt a cloth beneath one of her fingers.

"Gajeel! Gajeel! Talk to me, please!" she shouted worriedly, her fingers finding their way up his arm to his shoulders, neck, then his face. She clapped it between her hands when he hadn't replied. Finally, she heard a grunt escape his lips. Relief spread across her face immediately.

"Worry about yourself, runt."

She sighed. "Yeah. You're alright."

He tried again to sit up to prove her right, somehow succeeding, and leaned his back against the rock and looked her over. He may be alright, but she sure wasn't. There was more cuts and bruises than skin visible on her body. A large lump swelled and bruised on her head under a terrible scrape that left a trail of blood running across her face. Her clothing was torn profusely, revealing more scrapes and cuts. He felt terribly guilty for her current state. The last thing he realized was how her eyes were partially closed and watery, not following any of his movements or landing their sight on anything.

"Shit Midget, you're not! Can you even see me!" He shouted as he suddenly sat up and grabbed her face in his hands, closely observing her eyes.

"Er.. uh.. no.. nothing really, actually..." She said quietly, realizing how faint she felt.

She felt him begin to get up slowly, hearing him take in slow, deep breaths in a way to endure the pain until he was completely up right. Even so, she could tell he was in pain as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Come on, we're goin' back to Eli Xot."

Levi, once again, found herself picked up by the waist and thrown over the mans shoulder. Embarrassment flooded her face with the blood she had left in her body, making her discomfort obvious.

"G- Gajeel! Put me down, I'm fine! I can walk on my own, and you're in no condition to carry me!" She yelled from his back, looking up at the man who simply turned his head and stared down at her.

"If you say so, Shrimp." Slowly, he placed her back on her own feet, letting go only when he believed she was completely stable. "Awright. Walk." He said, slowly walking away.

Levi puffed out her cheeks and balled her fists at her sides as she glared at the man walking away from her. She knew she could stand on her feet with only a little pain, but she wasn't sure if she really could walk... but she couldn't let him carry her. He was in a worse condition than she, and she knew he was in so much pain just standing. Pulling one foot from its place next to her other, she lifted it to begin walking, only to realize she was tilting to one side and her head began to spin. Trying, but failing to catch herself, she toppled onto her legs as she let out a hiss of pain. Apparently hearing the thump her body made on the packed sand, Gajeel turned and let out a satisfied grunt and began to walk back to her.

He laughed, "You can walk, huh?"

"Shut up.." She looked down at her hands as she toyed with the sand, once again embarrassed. Gajeel knelt down to pick her up again, but instead got a disapproving hand on his shoulder.

"No, you're not okay, so don't worry about me. Let's just.. just wait until we're actually up to walking and.." Her words faded as she looked up at the now angry Dragon Slayer.

"Look, Midget, if we stay here without treating ourselves, we're gonna be in an even worse condition real soon. Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself. I'm the only one allowed not to care for myself, so let me pick you up so we can go back to Eli Xot before we bleed to death, got it?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and motioned for her to climb onto his back. After a few seconds of her not moving, he turned his head and shot her a menacing glare before threatening her.

"Look, Shrimp, I either carry you like this or by your hair. Your choice."

Carefully, Levi climbed onto his back to make sure she didn't hurt him or put him in any more pain than she already couldn't help doing, or put herself in too much pain, but also fast enough so that he didn't change his mind and _actually _carry her by her hair. Even so, she could feel him tense up as soon as she was on his back, but he got up anyways and began walking at as brisk of a pace he could to make it back to the Inn without putting either of them in too much pain.

* * *

**Ivan's magic is illusions, so the whole Gajeel stabbing Levi in the last chapter wasn't real(Duh.) And the first cut Gajeel got along his back wasn't real and the Guild wasn't real either.(To those of you who did not understand. :3) Also, Ivan has shown in many instances that he is insane, so I tried to kinda bring that out in this chapter. :D **

**Lol. I hope this chapter ended alright. I also hope my fight scene wasn't TOO terrible. I've never written in that context before, so eh, I tried.  
I kinda like the whole 'carry you like this or by your hair,' it seemed so Gajeel, you know? xD **

**Well, next chapter will be... uh, I probably shouldn't promise a date... It'll be up before July ends, how's that? If you're getting impatient, message me and tell me! I check this almost everyday, and with that I write! So.. yeah. :3 R&R please and thank youuu. (:**

***Btw, I will be editing my previous chapters and will be making them longer, cuz I realize that yeah, they moved a little fast. So they may be a little different. I'm gonna be adding and subtracting, but it's nothing that you guys need to worry about. (:***


	7. Town Hall

**Sorry everyone.. I've been going through a lot the past few days, so I didn't feel like writing. My dog ate a poisonous frog, and the toxins sat in his stomach for 12 hours before we figured out what was causing him to be ill. We tried to help him but his stomach and intestines shut down before we could do anything. We even put him through surgery to see if the vets could get his stomach and intestines to function again because usually they do start up again when the vets go in there, but it didn't do anything because of the toxins. He would eat, but he couldn't keep it down because it wouldn't go any where, and he was in a lot of pain... so we had to put him to sleep today. I'm going to miss him. A lot. **

**So, excuse the long wait, I've been preparing for my flight to Puerto Rico, and I've been painting my furniture before we move to the next house, and as I said, my dog fell ill. So here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy and please excuse any mistakes. **

_***R.I.P. Bobby the 6 year old Jack Russell Terrier; My nap buddy; My Boo Boo Bear that greets me every morning with those floppy ears and that nasty doggy breath; I love you and I'll miss you.***_

* * *

**_Follow my twitter! _ImASong I follow back! (: _**

**&  
Enjoy!**

* * *

He tried to open the door to Levi's room, but having his hands busy holding up the girl asleep on his back, it wasn't that easy. Swiftly releasing his tight grip on her thigh, he turned the knob and pushed, then bringing his hand back to her thigh without it falling an inch. He nudged the door with his foot and made his way inside. He quickly walked across the mixed bedroom and living room, rushing over to the bathroom door that was thankfully open. He walked to the counter he sat on the last time he embarrassingly got his ass beaten, and turned around to sit Levi on it. He rested her back against he mirror, making sure she wouldn't fall and bust her head before he knelt down to get the medical supplies stored away under the sink. Pulling them out and setting them next to Levi, he turned to face her and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was really gonna do this. She wasn't exactly sleeping.. it was more that she had _passed out _while sleeping. At least.. that was what he was thinking happened. Either that or she was one damn heavy sleeper. She hadn't woken up the entire way there, even with the cars honking and noise of the streets in Eli Xot. Oh, and don't forget the screaming and yelling of a startled, confused old lady downstairs in the front lobby. Obviously, there was no way she could dress her own wounds in this state, her being sightless adding to the fact. Therefore, Gajeel had to do it. So, holding his breath, he pulled at her sleeves and softly tugged the dress off her body, throwing the bloodied garment on the floor and pulling out the gauze and alcohol. He found a rag in the bin as well, and soaked it in the rubbing alcohol. He pressed it against the cuts on her torso, cleaning it of dried and _fresh_ blood, which worried him. Dropping the rag, he picked up the gauze and unrolled it a little ways. He worked his way around her torso gently, making sure it was snug but not too tight. Having her chest completely treated and wrapped, he searched for the scissors with his free hand so he could snip the gauze and move on to her forehead, holding the roll of gauze in the other hand to keep it from unraveling itself back around her. After a few minutes of searching the bin of supplies for the scissors to no avail, he grew frustrated and his arm began to ache, adding to its painful discomfort.

"Damn it!" He whispered, quietly hissing in pain.

"Gajeel...?" A faint whisper caught his attention. He snapped his head back towards Levi and moved the hair out of her face before cupping her cheek in his hand, moving her head as he searched her eyes for any sign of awareness, but it's like she didn't even notice his proximity.

"Shorty! Hi, yeah, Shorty. How are you feeling, can you see? You can't see me can you?" He rambled. She grabbed his hand that was on her face and the corners of her lips twitched upwards, but she winced from the sudden movement. She rested her head in his hand she now held with both hands. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly.

"I'm tired Gajeel.. why am I so dizzy..." Her head wound began to bleed again, causing Gajeel to panic. He dropped the gauze and quickly grabbed the rag. He maneuvered his arms around her to reach the sink, wetting the rag and rinsing it of the previous blood he cleaned from her and brought it to her forehead. He dabbed it, trying to be as gentle as possible. Even so, she flinched every time the rag touched her skin, making it hard for him to continue. Once he was done cleaning her wound, he again rested her against the mirror, telling her to stay put and not to even try to get up or do anything, leaving her for a minute to grab the scissors he finally found in the top drawer of the dresser after a few minutes of searching and throwing clothing, pillows and paper about. He rushed back to the bathroom and snipped the gauze that was around her chest, securing it with a piece of medical tape. Taking the roll of the gauze he worked it around her head, making sure he didn't hurt her too badly in the process. After securing that, he took a look at her arm he believed to be broken. He heard a small giggle and glanced up for a fraction of a second at the girl.

"What are you laughin' about, Midget?" He asked, still examining her arm.

"You."

He glanced up again and furrowed his eyebrows at her, grabbing the Ace-Wrap and wrapping it around her arm starting at her shoulder.

"You're so.. worried about me.. that you don't notice.. you're about to bleed out.." Her smile quickly faded as her eyes began to water, her bottom lip quivering threateningly, signifying upcoming sobs and Gajeels sudden death. After he was completely done wrapping her arm, he glanced down at his feet. He hadn't even noticed it before.. but she was right. He was bleeding, a lot actually. He completely forgot about his wounds because he was so worried about Levi, and now he was standing in a puddle of the red liquid that slowly oozed from the deep incision in his chest. He looked back up her, trying to find any more serious wounds, completely ignoring his own once again. He paused.

"Wait.. you can see!?" He looked up at her shocked, causing him to wince from the sudden movement. She shrugged one shoulder and took a deep breath in.

"It's going in and out... but even so.. it's really blurry..." She half mumbled. He nodded as he watched her close her eyes, her head turning to the side slightly. Taking his attention off her movements, he checked over her body, continuing his search for any dangerously deep cuts on her body, bruising, or signs of swelling.

"Is there any where else that hurts?" He asked, looking up at her. She hardly shook her head in a no, taking another deep breath in. Reassured that she was taken care of, he decided he should dress his own wounds. Glancing back at the girl on the counter, her eyes closed and her breathing soft like she was asleep, obviously not in a condition to care about having a half-naked male in front of her at the moment, he began to remove his shirt. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Immense pain shot through him as he raised his arms, his chest wound being opened wider from his movements. After he finally got his shirt off, he dropped it onto the tiled floor to join Levis dress. He turned and reached for the damp rag, only to find it in Levi's hands.

"Gimme that, Shrimp. I need it." He reached his hand out, only for her to pull hers farther away.

"Mm. I'll do it.." She looked him dead in the eyes. He moved closer, again attempting to take the rag from her, but she moved it away.

"Shrimp, c'mon... I'm not gonna let you do this when you can hardly see.. now give me it." He demanded while trying to snatch it from her once again. She dodged his hands and reached his chest, patting it gently with the rag and cleaning his wound of the blood, making him freeze completely.

"I'm feeling better, and my sight is not as blurry anymore..." She paused and looked up at him. "Thanks to you. Now it's my turn to help you.. alright?" Without waiting for an answer she continued cleaning his wound. He looked down at the girl, his face a light shade of pink. After a while of him standing there awkwardly as she dressed his wounds and not knowing what to do besides feel like an idiot, he raised one hand and fiddled with a strand of her blue hair, needing something to distract him. She paused and glanced up at him for a second, smiling faintly as the same shade of pink made its way across her face. After a moment she brought her head back down to face his bare chest, continuing to clean the cut on his chest.

* * *

Sitting with his back against the side of the dresser, he waited for Levi to wake up. She had fallen asleep while Gajeel had put the medical supplies away and went to grab both of them shirts, so when he returned he dressed her, picked her up, and laid her on the bed.

He hadn't known what to do after he set the unconscious girl on the bed, so he took a shower, messed with a few of her things and went through her clothing. Then he sat on the floor, bored with his previous choices of entertainment. He didn't really know why he hadn't chosen a seat on an actual chair, he just found the floor more comfortable. So he looked out of the window to his right, wondering about Ivans connection to the scroll Levi had been translating. He rested his hand on his stomach, as if trying to calm it as he heard it grumbling obnoxiously. Attempting to get a small grip on the fabric out of pure boredom, he pinched the white gauze beneath his fingers, letting it snap back out of his fingertips to slap his stomach lightly. Even with the light pressure, it caused him to wince.

Levi had treated his wounds generously, but she looked like she was fighting tears from falling as she dabbed his bare chest clean of blood. He bit his tongue every time she poured the alcohol onto the slice in his torso, only because the first time he had hissed in pain she looked up at him, her face expressing one of a little girl watching a kitten writhing around dying a slow death. So he harshly bit his tongue in order to avoid seeing that heartbreaking look on her face ever again.

It was still very numb.

Things had been a tad awkward, slight discomfort constantly looming in the air around them since their return to the room... maybe because he had done the exact opposite of what he was told the last time he saved her, and once again almost got himself killed. He just hoped it wouldn't end the same way; them screaming at each other and her crying like there's no tomorrow.

Most likely not, because of the position she was in. Levi was laying on the bed, snuggled up nicely in the blankets and hugging a green pillow. He guessed she lost her sight from the injury she was dealt on her forehead. She had probably suffered from a concussion, it would explain her temporary loss of sight and her lack stability..

He heard rustling from Levi's direction, some quiet moans escaping her lips. She turned over to face Gajeel, letting out a deep sigh as she opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, raising himself to walk over to the bed.

"You actually sounded like you were genuinely worried." She flashed a smile in his direction.

He felt his face heat up lightly. He pushed his bottom lip slightly out in retaliation as he faced away from her. "Psh. Just answer the damn question." He growled, frustrated. He sat down on the edge of the bed, smoothing back his hair with one hand as the other messed with the gauze again. Truthfully, he was genuinely worried. Very, actually. He just wouldn't admit it.

"I'm feeling better. My arm doesn't hurt as bad anymore.." She looked down at her hands and toyed with the sheets. "Gajeel... I'm.. I'm sorry I got captured again." She breathed deeply and glanced up at him, found him staring at her, and quickly looked away.

Why was she apologizing? Like she could help being captured by that sick bastard.. He felt terrible, so awfully guilty for this happening to her again. He couldn't have pieced things together the first time she got taken that it wasn't safe to let his guard down. He should've just gotten rid of the scroll in the first place. Now Ivan and his gang has it... who knows what will happen now.

"Don't apologize Shorty. It's not your fault, it's mine. So it's alright. We just need to get the scroll back from that asshole, and everything will be better, okay?" He turned where he sat on the bed and faced her.

"What do you mean it's your fault? I got captured, so-"

"You got captured because I couldn't protect you, so _yes_, it is_ my _fault. End of story, got it?" He growled. "Now all we have to focus on is getting the scroll from Ivan."

Levi nodded her head, still not looking at the Dragon Slayer.

"Well..." She started. "I don't know exactly how to get it from him. But I may know a reason why he wanted it. The scroll said that there was a truly dark, evil entity... so maybe he wants to find that evil _thing_, what ever it is, and use it to his advantage?"

"So all in all.. if he finds out just who and where that thing is.. we're all fucked?" He leaned back onto his hands and sighed.

She looked at him for a second, furrowing her eyebrows. "Must you always use foul language!?" She scolded, earning a snicker from the man in front of her.

"Well I'm hungry. Let's get somethin' to eat, shall we?" He patted the bed with one hand and rose from his spot. He walked to the dresser, pulling out one of Levi's dresses.

"What are you doing? What I'm wearing is perfectly fine!" She retorted when he threw the dress at her head. He snickered.

"HA! You really think you would wanna wear that in public? Have you even realized what I dressed you in last night?" Her eyes widened.

"You dressed me!?" Her face lit up in a crimson colour.

"Yeah. But I had to undress you first." He winked at her and laughed. Levi's face darkened in colour hearing those words. Though, he really hadn't minded too much..

"So I hope you know that's _my_ shirt you're wearing." He folded his arms across his chest, his signature grin making his way across his face as he watched the girl slowly look down at her torso, clutching the oversized navy blue t-shirt. After a few seconds of looking down at it, she began to pull the shirt off of her body, causing a frown to make its way onto Gajeels face. She folded the shirt and placed it next to her, then picked up the dress and threw it over her head. She grabbed his shirt as she climbed off the bed and walked over to him, holding it out for him to take. He looked at the shirt for a minute, taking it in his hand and shoving it into the drawer behind him full of Levis things.

"There's a dining hall downstairs." Levi said while walking towards the door. He followed, pushing his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. When he walked out the door, the couple in the room across from hers were just leaving also. He got looks of awe and dislike from both the wife and the husband, but he shrugged them off and walked closer to Levi, their arms brushing together occasionally.

"So whaddya wanna do about this scroll issue?" He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

She slowed her pace, lost in thought. "Well maybe if there was someone who knew something about the scroll..." Her words faded off. She stopped walking, realization written all over her face. She turned to face Gajeel, suddenly looking very proud and excited. He raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"

"The Mayor!"

"The May-"

"How could I not notice before!? The Mayor gave me the scroll. So he has to know something about it, if he wanted it translated!" She was jumping up and down, holding onto his sleeves. Suddenly she stopped, stared into his eyes and was smiling like an idiot, then began to tug on his sleeves trying to force him to walk towards the door. They had just made it to the landing of the stairs leading down into the lobby, paths on both sides with a check-in desk in front of them. One path led to the dining hall, which beckoned Gajeels empty stomach. The other led to the front door, a small, adorable bookworm now standing in front of it, holding the hem of her skirt and squirming in impatience like a child needing to use the loo. He looked back and forth at the two, growing irritated.

He pointed to the dining hall like it was a piece of candy, and he was a little boy begging his mother to buy it for him.

"Shrim-"

"Gajeel~" She whined, giving him puppy eyes that would melt any ones heart right there. But he, being Gajeel Redfox, scowled at the girl.

"Dammit Shrimp! I'm hungr-"

"This is more important! I promise I'll buy you food after we talk to the Mayor! Please~" She whined again. He eyed her for a second, wondering if she would really keep that promise. Letting out a deep sigh, he threw his arms up into the air in defeat. He walked over the bookworm who squealed with joy of achievement as she jumped into the air. She grabbed his hand, catching him off guard and causing him to blush slightly. She dragged the man out the door and onto the street, pulling him all the way to the Town Hall, him tripping over his own feet behind her.

"For a girl who hasn't yet gotten over a terrible concussion, you sure are active! Shouldn't you stop running before you, I dunno, _pass out!?_" He scolded. He heard her laugh loudly in front of him, her pace not slowing one bit.

"I want to get there before they close! I haven't checked the times, so what if he's about to leave!? It's almost 6!" She began slowing down before a tall, dark green building. The words "TOWN HALL" were printed on a wooden sign hanging off the side of the building in large, bold, golden letters.

She gasped for air as she halted before the door of the building, her fingers still braided with the Dragons.

"We're here.."

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it! It took me a while to write. Over the course of 10 days, really, because of all the things I've been busy with. Please R&R, I really appreciate it. Thanks for your patience, continued reading&all of your reviews! :D We'll talk again when the next chapter comes out. :3**


	8. Why Did You Come?

**So so soooo sorry about the longer wait. I feel bad. I have had no time to do hardly any writing. I only just had time to write today. Anyways..  
**

**FML.**

**297 of Fairy Tail. Only words: FML. I cried for like 10 minutes. Then the next chapter had some random shit with a pool. Why, Hiro Mashima. Just. Why. But there was a lot of GaLe. :3 So that was a plus. A huge one really. Can't wait for when Hiro Mashima actually concludes WTF HAPPENED IN CARLAS PREMONITION. UGH. FML.**

**By the way, I am not done editing past chapters. I will be making them all better, little by little. Cos some of them are just some really rushed random shite. So. :D**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes! I'm so tired my eyelids feel like bricks. And I STILL can't go to bed. T_T **

**Disclaimer: Okay. My name is not Hiro Mashima. You know what that means. (Lol, I haven't done a disclaimer in a while.. whoops.) **

**&  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"One ugly ass building." Gajeel stated bluntly as he stared the building up and down.

Levi narrowed her eyes at him, discouraged by his lack of acknowledgment that this was the building that held the one man that could solve all of their problems. She shook her head at the monolithic man as she turned away to face the building once again, him not even realizing the disapproving look he just received.

She walked towards the door and opened it, stepping through slowly and politely; contrasting to the way the Dragon Slayer entered. He threw the door open roughly, rudely letting it slam against the side wall. Levi flinched when she heard the obnoxious slam, but instead of scolding the tall man she sighed deeply and ignored him.

She walked to the check in desk in the center of the large, rustically decorated room. Behind it a woman with short dark hair and glasses glued herself to a computer screen and papers.

She glanced up for a second, looking directly at Gajeel, ignoring Levi standing right in front of her. She froze in her flipping through bills, staring at her fingers as a visible shudder ran over her body.

Levi turned towards the Dragon, giving him an inquiring look. In response she got a grunt from the man, who crossed his arms across his chest and raised a studded brow at the bookworm, looking back at the woman nonchalantly.

She nodded once, turning back to the woman and clearing her throat.

"Uhm.. is the Mayor still here?"

The woman snapped her head up, her face white as a sheet. Gajeels eye twitched.

"Y-Yes... his office is r-right over there.. knock first please." She stated with a high pitched voice as she pointed with a shaky finger to the back of the large room.

"Thank you." Levi stated as she walked to the direction of the door leading to the Mayor, anxiety twisting her stomach.

The Mayor may know something about the scroll.. he must...

Levi felt a hand grab her arm, pulling her out of her thoughts suddenly, scaring her. She swung around, coming face to face with the Iron Dragon Slayer behind her.

"Dammit, would'jya look where yer walking, Short-stack? You almost ran into the fucking door." He spat at her scoldingly.

She turned to the door again, her nose brushing against the soft, polished wood. Her face heated up as she pictured how stupid she must have looked to Gajeel.

"Y-yeah. Sorry.. Thanks Gajeel." She pulled her arm from his grip and stepped back as Gajeel straightened his back, looking almost concernedly at the small woman...

She knocked on the door to the Mayors Office, awaiting a reply from the old man. She heard shuffling, papers flipping against each other and sliding around. Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the room, like glass or metal falling over onto a hard surface.

"Oh shoot..." She heard mumbles coming from inside the room from the old man behind the door.

"Uhm... Mayor? It's Levi.. remember me, from the other day? I... I need to talk to you... I-Its important." She heard slow steps sounding from behind the door, the door knob turning cautiously as the old, gray haired man peeked out.

"Y-yes... I thought you'd come back. P-please, come in." He turned away, walking back to his desk with his hands pulled nervously to his mouth.

He reached his desk, pulling his dark, leather chair out and sitting softly in it. He grabbed his usual cup of tea and pulled it to his lips hidden underneath his mustache, not taking a sip but distracting himself as Gajeel and Levi made their way into the office.

Gajeel slumped down into the armchair, placing his chin in his hand as he stared at nothing in the direction of the door. Levi placed herself in the neighboring armchair, glaring at Gajeel once again for his rudeness.

"I needed to talk to you about the scr–"

"Yes, yes I know. Let me tell you this Levi; You're not safe." Gajeels head snapped towards the old man, his eyebrows bunched up and his jaw clenched.

"Really? You don't say? Fucking spastic codger." Gajeel growled at the old man.

"Gajee–!"

"Who are you, exactly?" The Mayor flinched back at the expression he was receiving from the Dragon Slayer.

"He's–" Levi tried explaining, only to be interrupted by Gajeels loud 'scoldings.'

"Why did you not consider Levis safety before you gave her that damn scroll? You know how many times I had to save her ass just for that fucking thing!?" He pointed an accusing finger at the Mayor.

In response the man closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sir... I can assure you I never did it on purpose. I warned her, yes, because there were some small, insignificant people after the scroll I knew she could handle. I never expected anyone more! All I needed was for her to translate it, because..." His voice lowered to a whisper. "Someone was threa–"

A knock from the door echoed around the room, grabbing the attention of the three occupying it.

"Y-Yes?" The Mayor exclaimed.

"It's me, _Mister Mayor_." A deep voice mocked from behind the door. Levi turned to Gajeel warily, the man giving her a brisk nod in reply. They both faced the Mayor as he spoke in a quiet voice.

"You both must return to the Inn. I'll send for you in the morning." He said as he stood up, walking towards the door. Gajeel and Levi followed in suit, the Dragon scooting closer to the small woman protectively as the Mayor opened the door.

Behind it revealed a tall, burly man with dark red, messy hair.

The colour in the Mayors face drained almost immediately at the sight of the intimidating man. Gajeel glanced at the Mayor, then glared questioningly at the man in front of them. He moved Levi behind him, taking her wrist in his hand.

"Gajeel..?" She whispered. Gajeel, ignoring her, nudged passed the man. He pulled Levi along beside him ignoring the amused scoff that sounded from behind them.

"Tch."

Once they got outside the door, Gajeel released her wrist.

"This ain't okay." He spat angrily, his back facing the small woman. Levi rubbed her eye frustratedly and sighed.

"What isn't? Cause you've been pissed off this entire time, ever since we made it to this building, you had an attitude!" She pointed out. Gajeel looked over his shoulder at her and scoffed. He turned and faced her, bringing his nose inches from hers.

"I'm allowed to be mad whenever the hell I feel like it. You have a problem with that, Midget?" He growled dangerously.

"No, no no no no no. You're mad because of the Mayor putting such a dangerous weight on my chest, am I right?" She teased him. His eyebrows shadowed his now narrowed garnet eyes, which flickered back and forth between her own.

"HA! I knew it! You're mad at the Mayor! Do you realize how rude you were!? I was embarrassed just being with you!"

"Well 'scuse me for being wor–nmm..." He began to yell, but instead pinched his lips together, puffing his cheeks out and cutting himself off.

Levi breathed out a short "Hah!" Her mouth gaped as she pulled her head back slightly to stare at him in disbelief.

Gajeel Redfox; the man with the heart as cold as ice, as hard as iron nails. This man was about to admit he was worried about this little bookworms safety.

Levi was met with the back of the Dragon Slayer, storming towards the Inn without caring if he left her behind.

"Ga- Gajeel! Wait!" She laughed as she ran to catch up to the frustrated man.

* * *

When they arrived back to the room, Gajeel got himself settled in the far corner with a small pile of iron sat next to him. His legs were pulled close to his chest, his arms resting on his knees; a piece of iron sitting between his teeth as he gnawed it slowly with his canines.

Levi sat on the bed, watching him and giggling quietly at the still angry expression on his face. Sometimes he would glance over and scowl at her, chewing harder on the metal piece in his mouth.

Eventually, Levi found a nice book to read, distracting her from the man. Sometimes it would be Gajeel who would look over and stare at her, only to quickly look away once she realized she had eyes on her.

Soon, exhaustion took over the Iron Dragon Slayer, causing his head to fall slightly backwards against the wall behind him as he closed his eyes drearily. Levi had to admit to herself; she found him quite adorable as he fought exhaustion.

After looking closely, she could see his breathing had slowed down and his mouth was open a crack, signifying that he had fallen asleep.

She slowly and quietly raised herself from the bed and rested her book on the side dresser. She tip-toed over to the sleeping man, lowering herself down against the wall beside him. His position had loosened; one leg stretched out in front of him, his arms resting on his stomach. Levi gave a small smile at him before she softly rested her head against his shoulder and turned her body slightly in his direction. She looped her arm through his, entwining their fingers.

"I appreciate that you were worried about me, Gajeel." She nuzzled into his arm softly as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt his body jump softly, a quiet snort of retaliation escaping him. He peeked one eye open to glare down at her, making her face turn a light pink.

"I wasn't and I ain't." He said drowsily, closing his eye again. She murmured in a sarcastic agreement, feeling the grip around her fingers tighten as she tried to get up.

"I need to wash up..." She saw him nod, his eyes still shut. He wearily raised himself to his feet and made his way over to the bed. He fell into it, his back facing her as he rolled onto his side, getting comfortable.

Levi made her own way to the bathroom, brushing her hair down and taking off her dress that Gajeel had picked out for her that morning. She slowly began removing the bandages Gajeel had wrapped around her the night before, wondering how she was going to re-do them when she was out of the shower. She thought maybe Gajeel could do them again.. but that thought was quickly discarded.

Gajeel had been doing an awful lot for her lately, she was surprised, now that she really thought about it.

She threw the soiled bandages onto the floor, telling herself she'll just clean them up tomorrow.

She ran the faucet on hot, testing the water with her foot after the tub had filled up about half way. She slowly sank her sore body in, feeling her muscles finally relax in the heat of the water. She sighed, leaning her head back against the rim of the tub.

_I wonder why Gajeel even came in the first place._ She thought to herself.

After debating embarrassing, completely irrational possibilities, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, deciding not to dwell on the matter.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air as she plunged her head into the water, scrubbing all of the dirt, grime and dried blood from it before she shampooed and conditioned it. After she rinsed her hair of the conditioner, she grabbed a wash cloth hanging from a bar in the shower and rubbed her body every where necessary, removing the blood and dirt from her sore body.

She opened the drain, sitting in the tub patiently while she watched the water flow down the small hole creating a small twister.

After a few minutes, the drain made a gaping noise, signifying that it was completely empty. Levi drearily opened her eyes, finding that she had fallen asleep to the sound of the water draining. She slowly raised herself from the old fashioned bath tub, wrapping a warm, plush towel around her sore body. She dried herself, then wrapped the towel up around her head to dry her hair.

She pulled the gauze and such from underneath the sink, applying disinfecting gel to her wounds and wrapping them up again.

She looked to the counter, where her night gown usually would be sitting, and found it absent.

Shit.

She forgot her nightgown in the dresser.

In the room.

Where Gajeel just so happened to be.

And if she were to go grab it, she would have to wear a towel out there.

A towel.

In front of Gajeel.

_A towel._

Her face exploded in a bright crimson at the thought of being in just a skimpy towel – only falling right above her knees – in front of the Dragon Slayer.

But what other choice does she have? She can't just put on the garment she wore today, no way.

She wrapped a second towel around her bandaged body and cracked the door of the bathroom open, peeking her head through as she searched for the man. She found him asleep on the bed facing the far wall, his back turned to her.

This made things easier for her; he's asleep so he can't see her.

Being as nimble as possible, she tip toed to the dresser and slid the drawer open. She picked a random, soft garment and through it over her head. For some reason it smelled different, yet very familiar.

She looked down at her torso and her face felt as though it should be melting.

She was wearing Gajeels T-shirt. The same navy blue one she had folded nicely and handed to Gajeel to put into his _bag_ that morning.

"How did this get into my drawer..." Levi whispered to herself. She glanced over at the Dragon as he began to stir. Her eyes widened in embarrassment, her body freezing as he lifted his torso and glared at her through groggy eyes.

"You make so much noise, shorty." He mumbled in a sleepy voice.

_He's half asleep..._ Levi's eyes narrowed. This is a sight that no one ever sees. Pantherlily probably has, considering they live together. But no human has.

Gajeel raised himself up and unstably walked in front of her heading to the couch where his bag was.

Levi stared at him as he walked, holding her breath as he stopped in front of her. He raised a hand, taking her sleeve in his fingers. He raised an eye brow as he stared at it, then looked back up at her.

He let out an amused snort as he shook his head, walking towards his bag once again. Levi furrowed her eyebrows at him as her face turned a darker shade of red than it already was. He bent over and pulled out an olive t-shirt and baggy, black sweat pants from his bag; heading towards the bathroom as he began taking his shirt off before even reaching the door.

Levi's ears burned as she watched him take his shirt off while walking towards the door to the bathroom. As soon as he shut the door she spun around, yanked open the drawer holding her under garments, and pulled a pair of panties on. She thanked the Lord that he hadn't noticed she wasn't wearing them before.

She climbed into the bed, exhausted and embarrassed. Reaching over to the lamp – the only thing supplying the room with light – and switched it off, leaving the room almost pitch dark if it wasn't for the light seeping from the cracks underneath the bathroom door.

She bundled the covers in her fists and pulled them to her chin, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply out of her nose. Today had been a confusing, irritating day, and she was glad it was over.

The door to the bathroom creaked open once again, revealing a groggy, grumpy Dragon Slayer; only now changed into his pajamas.

He slumped over to his side of the bed lazily, flopping down onto it and yanking the covers over the lower half of his body. His scraggly hair brushed the back of Levi's neck, comforting her in some unexplainable way.

"Gajeel.." Levi started quietly.

"Hm." He grunted, half asleep.

Levi didn't really know why she wanted to know the answer to this question so terribly. It had been nagging her constantly ever since it had popped into her mind while she was in the bath. And now, to get rid of the nagging feelings of anxiety and paranoia, she had to ask.

"Why... why did you come..?"

* * *

**You guys should start reading my authors notes. I don't type them for no reason. -.-**

**Ahahah ohh my god this one was a terrible chapter. Just my own personal opinion. I may have let a few of you guys down, but hey, I added some plot. (And honestly, I'm just adding more to the plot as I go; I've no idea how I plan on finishing this fanfiction.) I hope most of you guys weren't too disappointed, or at least enjoyed it enough to leave a review? :D Come on. It's 10 at night, I'm tired, and I have to go back to school tomorrow. I even had to rock climb today, at a renaissance festival for my sisters birthday. Yeah, that's what she decided she wanted to do on the day she turned 15. Strange girl.**

**I'm exhausted, so if there are any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them. This was honestly just a jabber chapter of out-of-character fluff. **


	9. Fairy Tail?

**Awright, Chapter 9. (: Hope you guys enjoy! I was allowed to stay home until 10 today, I had a pretty nasty cold. So, with nothing to do (I wasn't allowed to play Skyrim because I played it all day yesterday, we were off school. :3) I decided, "Hey, I haven't updated Mistake in a while! Better show them I'm still alive!" Soo.. yeh. Here it is. Sorry if there are any mistakes, if there are tell me and I'll fix them. Hope you guys like it!(:**

**&  
Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a long silence. Was he thinking? Was he going to ignore her? Should she have even asked?

Levi laid on her back with her head turned to face the Dragon as she pondered these things. She caught sight of her hand trembling next to her head, and clenched it as she shut her eyes tightly.

"I dunno." He grunted out.

Her eyes flew open, then narrowed in a glare at the guarded man through the darkness. She looked at her fist again, finding that it was still shaking.

What a disappointment.

* * *

Gajeel woke up with a 'Solid Script: Iron' to the chest, knocking the breath from his lungs. It dropped to the floor beside the bed as he rose in a bout of empty coughing and gasps for air. He located the short master of words, sending a glare in her direction as she proudly planted her hands on her hips.

"Good morning." She said in a mocking tone.

"Why the fuck!?" He exclaimed exasperatedly as he rubbed his bruising chest.

"I dunno." Levi imitated the deep, rough voice of the now scowling man.

"Tch. Whatever." He groaned, sounding much like a 14 year old adolescent. He pulled the covers back over his shoulders as he pretended to fall back asleep, ignoring the small woman.

"Hmph." Levi walked away defiantly; her nose stuck up into the air and her arms crossed.

"You're welcome for the iron, by the way!" She reprimanded him sarcastically as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Piss off." Gajeel muttered, his voice muffled as he gnawed on the metal word.

Levi would have been offended by his words if it hadn't been his nature to speak cruelly and act like a complete barbarian most of the time..

The short mage made her way to the couch, located a few feet from the bed. She crossed her legs and stared at nothing in the floors direction as she listened to the Dragon collect himself and climb out of bed.

Her furrows deepened when she heard the zipper of his bag, metal clanking together as he rummaged through it to find a new shirt. She glanced over quickly as he pulled the end of his old t-shirt up over his head; the muscles flexing in his arms, the abs that were visible through his bandages tightened; a simple action.

She found herself focusing on the bandages, splotches of red here and there, almost like a connect-the-dots picture, creating the blue-print for the unhealed cut along his chest. You could almost calculate which places were the deepest and more severe by how large and how dark the splotch was.

She looked down at her feet, the guilt of that nights events returning to her conscience.

"Oi, shorty." A deep voice echoed in her ears as she returned from her far away place. Her head turned in his direction.

"Do my bandages, I can't." He demanded as he shoved his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Oh? Gajeel Redfox _can't_ do something? What a shocker." Levi teased as her lips curled up in a smirk.

"Sh.. shut up. I'll do em myself, whatever." He spat as he turned and headed for the bathroom. Levi, pulling her self from the couch, briskly walked to the bathroom door before Gajeel could reach it. She brought the supplies back out from underneath the sink and sat them on the top of the toilet.

"Thought'chya said you ain't gonna do it." He glared down at her accusingly.

"I didn't say that." Levi replied in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Gajeel sat again on the sink counter, watching the small girl intently as she unwrapped the bandages around his chest. He saw her hesitate before she unwrapped the last of the bandages, revealing the incision left by Ivan.

"This really could use stitches, Gajeel." Levi's voice wavered.

"Ain't worth it." Gajeel brushed the thought of going to a hospital with all those damn nurses fluttering around him like annoying pixies right off his shoulder. He got a headache just simply picturing all of them asking him, "Are you okay, Mr. Redfox?" or "Can I get you anything, Mr. Redfox?"

No, he doesn't need to be taken care of by them. Short-stack is perfectly fine by him. She does a pretty good job in her entirety, so why waste the time getting stitches and waiting for them to heal so they can take 'em out a few days later?

Levi knew that was going to be his answer, in some form. She knew he doesn't do very well in establishments that have too many people or that are too busy for him to focus on anything. He doesn't even seem to do very well in the Guild, what with all the screaming and fighting.

If Gajeel could sit himself in a comfortable, quiet corner and gnaw on iron for the rest of his life, he'd be the happiest man alive.

Levi gave a smirk at that thought; it's humorous to think of how easy Gajeel is to please.

Once she was done re-wrapping his wound, Gajeel lowered himself from the sink and threw his t-shirt over his head while Levi left into the next room.

He came into the main room and found the small woman on her tip-toes, rummaging through the small cabinet that was supposed to be full of food... but the Dragon had eaten that already. He saw her sink back onto her heels, looking defeated and rather famished. He huffed, figuring he should do something.

"Short-stack." He motioned as he once again shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the door.

"Eh?" Levi wondered, but decided not to question and followed in pace with the tall man.

After walking out of their door, down the stairs, through the lobby (once again receiving looks from curious customers and a disapproving hotel manager, the small old woman) and out the doors, Gajeel had led Levi into a small market place, just a few blocks from the rustic hotel. The entire market seemed completely outdated – the paint on the stalls were chipping and faded, the stones beneath their feet were cracked, scuffed, and brought up out of place every here and there. But it seemed to interest the Solid Script mage as she went from stall to stall.

"Wow, Gajeel! How'd you know this was here?" Levi smiled up at him.

Gajeel looked away, "I just... saw it when I carried you home.." Levi giggled.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, thank you. I have no idea where all of my food went.." Levi looked in a random direction as she calculated just how much she had eaten in the time she had been here, knowing well that she hadn't eaten all of it.

"Y-Yeah.. neither do I." Gajeel lied. Suddenly feeling cold moisture sting the tip of his nose, he looked up. Soon enough another cold prick landed in his right eye, followed closely by many others landing randomly on his body.

"Rain.." Levi said, disappointed. "Why did it have to rain now?"

After a few minutes water was pouring from the sky, clouds covering the once present sun. People scrambled to reach shelter from the rain.

And then suddenly came rather unexpected noises.

Gunshots.

Rounds fired off one after another... after another... after another...

And Levi and Gajeel watched as complete strangers, completely innocent people... dropped to the ground around them, blood oozing from holes in all different areas of their bodies.

They landed with muffled thuds, pools of blood coming out around them as screams of horror echoed around the town.

"Levi.." Gajeels eyes widened in dismay as he pictured the short woman being one of the many victims, laying dead or wounded on the ground somewhere around him.

"Levi!" He shoved cowering people out of the way, all of them stood like planks as they watched in horror the lives seeping out of their loved ones or even complete strangers.

Then he found it, the messy blue hair of the bookworm standing with her body shaking and hands over her mouth. She was watching a small child suffer from a bullet wound to the shoulder, blood seeping into his mothers hands as she held him, whispering that he'll be alright. Trying to convince herself.

Levi's eyes met his, he read the horror in them as she began stumbling over to him.

"Gajeel... Gajee–!" One more gunshot. He heard her gag as she took a sharp breath in, not prepared for the pain she experienced.

Her abdomen. Left side. Clean hole.

Gajeel raced over to her as his heart beat echoed in his ears. He caught her under her arms before her knees even hit the stones. She looked up at him wide eyed, not understanding what had just happened.

"G-Gaj-jeel.." She stuttered out. She clutched onto his shirt while she breathed heavily, the numbness of the wound fading and the pain of it coming to life, pulsing through her.

"Shorty..."

One last gunshot.

Gajeel held her as close to his chest as possible, despite the wound she had, and turned his back on the direction the bullets came from.

Right thigh. Bullet lodged.

"Dammit!" He shouted as the pain emanated throughout his body. He felt his torso getting soaked by Levis blood, scaring him all the more.

He dropped to his knees, the wound causing his one leg to give out. Blood matted his pants leg to him, Levis blood matting both of their shirts.

Gajeel heard footsteps of multiple people beyond the noise of the hustling people from the market.

Suddenly the back end of a gun met with his skull, knocking his senses off and causing him to drop Levi and fall onto his side. Levi laid across from him, her eyes dull yet full of worry as she stared into his.

"Hehehe... found you." A familiar voice boomed down to Gajeel.

It was the same man that had come to the Mayors office yesterday afternoon.

The burly, red headed man planted is foot roughly on Levi's head, mounting it there as if posing for a monument. Levi yelped in agony as he mercilessly pressed most of his weight onto her head.

"Knock it off, you bastard!" Gajeel shouted, his voice cracking through his pain. He tried climbing to his knees again, only to get kicked down by one of the mans accomplices.

"Master Ivan doesn't want anymore interruptions... so I'm taking out the competition." He laughed menacingly. "Just business."

"I ought'a kill you." Gajeel growled, turning his arms into iron rods.

The man waved his index finger side to side. "Tsk tsk tsk."

Gajeel knocked both accomplices down with iron blows to the head. He leaped to his feet, ignoring the pain pulsing through him from his leg. He walked intimidatingly over to where Levi laid, her face pressed down by the pressure of the mans foot. The man simply stood and smiled, unafraid of Gajeel or what he could do. Gajeel stopped only when he was a few inches from the mans face.

"I told you," The Dragon growled, bringing his left foot back. "To knock it off."

Gajeel kicked the man in the shin, unbalancing him and bringing the pressure off of the now unconscious Levi.

The man began stumbling forward, only to have his face caught in an iron hands grip.

"Don't you ever touch the Shorty again. You do, and your fucking head is mine." Gajeel, disgusted, tossed the man aside with all of his force, smashing him into one, two, then three market stalls.

Gajeel knelt down next to Levi, turning her over carefully and picking her up bridal style. The pain in his leg must be a bee sting in comparison to what Levi must have felt while still conscious.

Gajeel rushed to the hotel, knowing he couldn't make it very far with his leg, and if he did it would be too late for Levi.

Onlookers from before stared in awe at him, as if he had just preformed a miracle. He hadn't preformed no fucking miracle.

Levi was bleeding now, in his arms. She was again put in danger because of his carelessness.

That's no miracle.

Gajeel kicked open the door to the hotel, scaring the small old woman at the front desk.

"You... Her! Goodness what happ–... _You_. What did you do!? You a bad man!" She pointed her small, wrinkled finger in his face.

"Shut your fucking mouth. Can you help her?" Gajeel shouted impatiently. The woman nodded, pointing beyond a curtain behind the desk leading to a back room of some sort.

"What happened?" The old lady asked, only partially listening while she stitched up Levi's wound.

"Some ass-holes went insane with a gun." He replied, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

The lady looked up for a second, realizing the blood still seeping from his leg and Levi's blood matting his shirt to his chest.

"This girl... she is important to you, no?" The small woman turned and reached in some drawers, pulling out white gauze.

"Wha... that's none of your damn business." Gajeel spat, his face flushing a pink color.

"Ah, defiance. One of the sure signs." She chuckled. "I see your wound; you protected her, correct? That was brave of you, you could have died."

"She was already dying. Doesn't matter what happens to me so long as I'm able to help her afterward."

"Now tell me just what has been going on. I've had to spend more money than you are worth repairing her old room. Are people after you two? Just who are you?"

Gajeel thought a moment. Telling her could possibly put her in danger... but then again she generally already is, along with the rest of the customers in the building.

"We're mages of Fairy Tail." The woman's head shot up. "We're on a job."

"F-Fairy... Tail?"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I honestly have no opinion on it. GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE CHAPTERS TO COME PLEASE. I'm trying to ask my sister for ideas without revealing the fact that I'm writing a fanfiction. Not that easy. Anyways, thank you guys for reading, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, as always! (: Till next time!**


	10. Acnologia

**Hey guys, long time no see. I had no motivation, nor story ideas, so I left my stories be for a while. Now I decided to start back up, but even now I don't like where this story is going. So, sorry if this is really bad. I have a meek idea of where to take this story, but typing it up is kinda difficult. By the way, sorry if there are any mistakes with this!Also, I'm leaving the Inn lady with her Fairy Tail issues be for right now, you'll see why soon. Anyways,  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Levi awoke in an unfamiliar place – but this not being the first time in a short time-span, she was unsurprised. She felt weak and limp; all of her past wounds piling on to the pain and stiffness her new wounds that had recently manifested along her body.

She blinked a few times, clearing her vision and taking a careful look around. She could tell she was still somewhere inside of the inn she was staying at over the course of this stupid mistake of a mission. The room was, once again, decorated quite rustically; the paint was chipped on all of the furniture with a wooden surface, and the colors throughout the room were dull, though they went together perfectly with each other.

She heard a rustling noise coming from a corner of the room behind her. She turned her head in it's direction, and was met with the piercing, crimson gaze of a dragon.

The tall man's expression remained grim and cold; though his eyes betrayed him entirely. Relief swam around in his garnet eyes, shadowed by guilt and worry. He stood before her now, to the right of the small bed she lay on.

"Shrimp."

"Hm?" She hummed in a reply. He paused for a second, looking down at his feet then back at her hazel eyes.

"Are you.." He started, mumbling awkwardly.

"I'm fine." Levi reassured him, letting out a tired sigh through her nose.

The man sat down in a chair placed next to the bed, which already had wrinkles in the fabric as if someone had sat there for a while. He sank down in it, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and pensively pinching his studded brows together with his thumb and index finger. He dropped his hand roughly back down onto the arm of the chair, letting out a rumbling sigh; his eyebrows curved upwards in frustration.

"Gajeel.." Levi reached her arm out slowly, taking his index finger between her finger and thumb and flipping his hand over. Braiding their fingers, she turned her head away and shut her eyes once again.

"Truly," Levi whispered. "I'm okay." She could feel the burning, worried gaze of the dragon on her as she breathed out her words.

Gajeel hardly gripped the small fingers intertwined with his. He couldn't understand her, even now, after all the time he has known her. Yet she has always been this way, and it made him feel sick when he really got to thinking about it. The small woman, in his opinion, was too forgiving. She has forgiven him for everything he has ever done to her, to her guild and its members, and to others far back in the past. She had turned a blind eye to all of her misgivings towards him. And now here they are, on a mission together, hand in hand.

Why?

And what made it worse, is that she was injured because of his inability to protect her.

Why is she ignoring something as shameful as that?

Why is she not upset or wary of their companionship when he failed to guard her?

He could not understand her motives, nor will he accept them. He promised himself that he would protect her, to in some way make up for the scars he had left on her.

"Why?" Gajeel removed his hand from hers.

Levi flinched at his suddenly harsh tone. "Why what.."

Gajeel stood and glared down at her. After a few seconds, he scoffed to himself and turned away, heading towards the door.

Levi sat herself up quickly. "Gajeel, what the heck! Where are you... gah.." Levi placed her hand on her wound. She had moved too quickly, and her wound had opened up. Gajeel froze where he stood and clenched his fists, feeling even more guilty. But he refused to turn back around.

"Why are you angry?" Levi's voice wavered through returning pain of the wound.

"I.. you shouldn't be okay with this. Why are you perfectly okay with me failing to protect you?" He turned his head slightly to stare at her questioningly. But when he did, he saw that her look softened, and a sympathetic smile crept up onto her face.

"Gajeel.. why do you believe me to be expectant of you?" Gajeel removed his gaze from her to stare at an invisible object in the far corner of the room.

"I'm not, Gajeel. You don't need to repay us anymore, and you don't need to prove yourself. So what if you can't protect me, Gajeel? You aren't superman, nor are you immortal. It's alright that you couldn't protect me, it happens sometimes. So–"

"But it shouldn't. Don't you realize that!? I can't _not_ protect you. If anything were to happen to you, and it were my fault because I failed to protect you..."

"It is not your sworn duty to protect me. It's not as if you promised your life to do so."

Gajeel turned around, anger flashing through his eyes. "I didn't have to promise anything to anyone to have the need to protect you."

And with that, he opened the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Levi was taken aback by what he had said, but accepted his frustration with himself. It's not his fault that he is ashamed of himself, that's who he is and how he is wired now. But it's not as if she is alright with it.

* * *

Gajeel was gone the entire day, not once returning to the Inn to even check up on the injured woman. By the 5th hour of his absence, Levi was sure he had stranded her alone in Eli Xot and had abandoned his partnership on this mission. But as hour 7 of his absence came to a close, Levi heard the front door jingle, signifying that someone had entered the Inn.

Levi sat up hopefully, watching the door knob of her room expectantly. Although she had expected someone to enter, she still flinched when the door swung open and a battered Gajeel raced to her bedside.

"Gajeel? What happened to you!" Levi screeched as she examined his fresh wounds. There were 2 deep incisions along one arm and half of his torso, each around 5 inches wide. They were spread out pretty far apart, suggesting that some sort of animal had attacked him. But what animal could be so large to leave slices like this?

"We need to get out of here, hurry up. Get up." Gajeel grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his back.

"That hurts Gajeel! What are you doing!?"

Suddenly, a roaring noise boomed through the Inns walls. It rung all the way down to Levi's core, awakening unwanted memories tucked away deep in her heart.

"That... roar..." It sounded again, louder than the first as it approached the Inn.

Acnologia.

The color in Levi's face drained, and she became a deadweight on Gajeels back.

The walls of the room shook violently, and a crack formed in the wall infront of them.

The world seemed to sit still for seconds, until an ear splitting scream cut through the silence as a black and blue, scaly tail busted through the wall of the inn. The spiked end of the tail lodged itself in Gajeel's stomach, yanking him and throwing him against the wall. Levi fell to the floor and watched in horror as Gajeel spit blood, pinned against the back wall as the spikes dug themselves deeper into his stomach.

"Gajeel..!" Levi screamed as she scrambled to reach him.

"R...un.." He choked out.

Levi's attention was brought back to the hole in the wall as a taloned paw that matched the tail slammed down outside of the inn. A scaled face of a dragon lowered its gaze through the gap, staring deep into her eyes with it's piercing, deadly red orbs. It growled low in contentment, fixing its gaze on it's catch.

"Ac..no..logia..." Levi was frozen where she stood in fear, not even her muscles dared to quiver in the presence of this beast.

"Dammit Levi! Run!" Gajeel screamed out over the raising growls. Levi unconsciously obeyed the injured mans orders, and broke out into a tireless dash to the safest place she could find.

_Safest place? Where is safe? This is a dragon. A dragon that nearly killed us all before in one go. There is no safe place!_

About a mile behind her, she could here the screams of agony from the dragon slayer as the dragon toyed and tossed him. Hearing them made Levi's legs go numb, and she collapsed onto her face from exhaustion. Her eyes remained wide open, and she listened to the echoing yells of agony, and the pleasured growls and roars from the dragon.

What was left for her to do? There was no hope against a dragon if an entire half of a guild could not take him on. There was no hope left. No hope.

* * *

"_Where is the scroll, vermin._"

"Since when have you the need to talk to us 'vermin.'" Gajeel coughed and spit fresh blood from his mouth. He was kind of getting used to the taste, after all the times he's had to taste it on this job.

The dragon threw him into a pile of rubble from the inns torn down walls.

"_WHERE!_" Acnologia roared again.

Gajeel shakily lifted his battered body, and stumbled down from the pile of bricks and stone. He attempted to straighten his back before the dragon, but only managed to hunker below him, looking pathetic and beaten.

The dragon slayer looked deep into Acnologia's eyes daringly with his only garnet eye that was able to remain open. He was breathing heavily and could hardly feel his body. It felt like his head was floating on its own with nothing there to support it. He felt weak before this monster.

"Check with Raven Tail. Because we don't have it." Gajeel growled out, despite his internal fear.

Acnologia raised his paw. Gajeel watched as it moved, unable to do anything but slouch and await the blow. When it came, the tall man felt nothing but strange tingling sensations throughout his body.

He felt the wind brush against his face roughly as the dragon spread his wings and soared off, completely unscathed. The sight of the dragon began to fade to black as the mans sight began to fail.

* * *

**Told you, not very good and probably not worth the long wait.. ^^ Sorry again for any mistakes, I was kinda lazy with the read&check. Anyways, the next chapter will be out (hopefully) sooner than this one did. Thank you guys for reading, and have a great New Year!**


	11. The Light and the Dark

**Hi guys! Chapter 11 is finally up, obviously. I really hope you guys like this, I think I finally know where I'm going with this and how to end it. Sorry for any mistakes or if you just don't like it, it was my first story so I didn't expect it to be amazing. Next chapter will be up in time, so stay tuned. Thank you all who are reading my stories and leaving wonderful reviews! (Don't forget to leave some for this chapter too!) And also, thank you if you've actually read any of my little rants up here.. Anyways,  
**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima/Fairy Tail/All characters  
**

**&  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"_He has not a clue of his power._"

"_That time shall come,_" Scaled paws raked the stone floor.

"_What of the ancient text?_"

There was a pause. "_I'm not sure._"

Red eyes flashed with anger. "_Find it. We can not allow the female to access the text. She, and only she, wields the light to extinguish the darkness that is only just blossoming within him. Should she know the truth of my son... his destiny shall fall to ruin._"

A deep growl rumbled around the hollow. "_Go to him. Awaken the truth. Shroud his heart with the blackest darkness, and it shall in turn dim the females glow._"

A toothy grin beamed in the shadows. "_Eliminate his light._"

* * *

Gajeel opened his eyes.

He looked around, finding himself in new surroundings. He was most likely taken to a different place other than the inn this time, because thanks to Acnologia, it was once again destroyed.

Immediately, he had to wonder if Acnologia had gone after Levi when he was finished with him. Dread clouded his mind and his heart began to race, and he worried that, once again, his inability to protect himself resulted in her injury.

As he feared for the worse, he raised himself in his bed and attempted to pull off the blankets that he was tucked in, but stopped as soon as his hand rested on strands of something silky. He felt further, and soon found her face, plopped on the edge of his bed. He listened for a bit, her breathing slow and even as she continued to sleep, despite his disruptive touch. Her cheeks were warm, he felt, as he stroked them over gently with his thumb.

He wondered if she had been here the entirety of his resting, waiting for him to wake up and most likely argue with her about something stupid or tease her about something that she had done. He smiled meekly.

_Eliminate . . ._

Levi took a deep breath in, and she began to stir from her restful sleep. She could feel the blankets of Gajeels bed pressed against her cheek and bundled in her fists. A few strands of hair tickled her neck, causing her to twitch in discomfort and switch positions before she opened her eyes. Something rough gently glided across her cheek and disappeared, making her sit up expectantly and take an alarmed look around.

_. . . his light . . ._

"..Gajeel?"

* * *

That voice. That voice that had echoed in his head right then was all too familiar to him, but where was it from? Who did it belong to?

_Come . . . _

Were his injuries making him delusional? It just kept echoing, over, and over, beckoning him towards it. And he could not help himself; he slowly stumbled through this unfamiliar house to the front door, approaching the call of the familiar voice. He almost didn't have control of his body, as if the voice had its own gravitational pull, and Gajeel had no choice but to obey and approach.

He heard a door creak from upstairs, and he froze. What will he say if he is caught wandering around the house, just about to leave into the wilderness with these injuries? He would undoubtedly be stopped and forced to return to his bed. He couldn't leave this voice be, especially since it had such an urge to see him that it literally pulled him towards itself.

"Gajeel.." He heard her whisper. He hated having to ignore Levi, but he must continue. The steps cricked unnervingly as he continued to make his way towards the door to escape the short woman. When he reached the door he turned the doorknob quickly but as silent as possible, and maneuvered himself through the small opening he created as he opened it.

Levi silently made her way down the flight of stairs leading into the main hall. She was very worried about the tall black haired man. He shouldn't be out of his bed with the injuries that he has, let alone walking around the house and up and down stairs.

Mid-step, she heard the sound of a door closing shut. She had to wonder if that was Gajeel, leaving the establishment into the darkness without aid, and even more so while injured. Her heart began to beat faster as she rushed down the steps and jumped onto the landing, dashing towards the door hoping she could catch him before he could manage to get too far.

Grasping the door knob and throwing open the door, she ran outside and looked around.

Gajeel was no where to be seen.

* * *

Gajeel continued to roam the forest that surrounded the estate. He was confused as of where to go now, for as soon as he stepped outside the force pulling him faded, yet seemed to surround him on all sides. He stumbled on in the darkness, feeling as if he was continuously walking in circles. He was getting very frustrated with this.. whatever it is.. and was ready to turn back.

Taking one more step, a strange black cloud puffed up from underneath his foot. The cloud grew and rippled through his surroundings, changing the scenery.

The trees and grass shriveled and rotted away, leaving black dirt beneath his feet. Insects and birds attempted to fly away to escape this shadow of evil, but as soon as they took flight they fell to the ground, rotted corpses of what they once were. He observed this new scene, finding himself in a dark, empty field of pure death. The sky had a hazy gleam to it instead of its usual bright sheen, and the stars were shrouded by a black smog. Just watching the scenery develop itself bit by bit made tiny strands of pure fear wrap themselves around his heart, and he watched in terror as nightmares danced around him in this darkness.

More corpses appeared, all of them strangers to him yet he knew exactly what they were. The corpses of the people from his past, the ones whom he had murdered and tortured for pure entertainment. Countless bones encircled him, bringing back memories he had tried so hard to forget and leave in the empty black space of his mind.

Back when he was in Phantom Lord, and even before that, he had been a cruel, heartless person.

He would capture people, or even trap them in their own homes and just... toy with them. With their blood, with their flesh, with their _minds_. When he was finished, he would simply leave them; either let them bleed to death, or let their bodies rot until one of their loved ones found them.

Oh, how he enjoyed hearing their heartbroken sobs. Music. Such delightful music.

Gradually, new corpses manifested around him, closer than the rest were placed.

They were the bodies of his friends. Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray... everyone.

He examined their lifeless bodies in terror, believing that this had really happened, that he had _really _done this. He couldn't have done this, this wasn't him anymore. But.. the craftsmanship of each kill just seemed so.. him. Each of them had different yet equally horrific deaths; missing limbs, slit throats... It was disgusting to even glance at. Yet he couldn't keep himself from looking at them.

He then felt the presence of something greater, and he feared turning around. He felt that if he were to turn around, he may just die. He didn't want to turn around. He will not turn around. At least, that's what his mind was saying. His body was telling him something completely different.

He turned around, his eyes landing on the one thing he thought he would never have to see again.

Levi, crucified to the same tree in the park, only it was dead, and wilted, and blacker than any evil. Her head hung, black blood pouring from her mouth onto the dirt at Gajeels feet. Her limbs were sliced, her hair was matted and patches of it were torn out, and her heart was no longer in her chest.

No, not in her chest, but in his hand.

Her black, oozing heart that he had ripped from her body with no remorse. Her screams and cries echoed in his mind, over, and over again, and her pleads rung in his ears bitterly as he relived those moments of pure joy.

He tried to loosen his grip on her heart, but he couldn't move a single finger.

"Stop this.." He growled. Her body still hung before him.

Gajeel's heart felt as if it was being tugged on by a fish hook. It was going to tear, at any second, if this did not cease to continue.

"Please.. stop this..!" He finally pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that when he opened them again everything will be gone, just as if he was a 6 year old child, once again afraid of the dark.

He opened them, and just as he wished, all the terrifying images and memories were gone. Really, everything was gone. He was standing in nothingness, his surroundings were all black, empty space.

He spun himself around, getting dizzy from having no sense of direction in this pitch black world. Suddenly, he was met with a pair of piercing, red eyes, existing on their own without a body.

Gajeel stepped back, surprised. He was not scared, however, for he recognized these evil, blood-thirsty eyes.

"_Welcome._" The eyes narrowed.

Gajeel breathed heavy. "You.."

* * *

Rushing back into the house and leaving the door open, Levi dashed up the stairs, tugged on her boots and grabbed a flashlight. Now being careful not to be too noisy with her boots, she walked cautiously out of her room and down the stairs, careful not to wake the others in the house who had been kind enough to rent them the room.

She clicked her flashlight on, which failed to light, so she clapped it on her palm a few times until it flickered into brilliance. She walked out the door and quietly shut it behind her, beginning to trudge through the fresh mud. It had begun to rain while she went back inside, and because she didn't know this, she failed to retrieve herself and umbrella.

But that was not an important issue. Right now she had to find the injured escapee and make sure he's alright. Levi wondered why he had ventured into the night with his injuries, ignoring her calls, and walking out the door. She was going to give him absolute hell when she finds him.

The thing that made her worry most, however, is his disappearance. He couldn't have made it that far with those injuries, she should have been able to spot him before he got too far. Levi questioned his random leave being a psychiatric problem he recently developed, or if he was yet again in more danger.

Levi slowed her pace once she began making her way into the woods. It was dark, even with her flashlight's shine, and she was always afraid of the dark when she was by herself.

Hair sticking to the back of her neck, and her dress and jacket soaked through, she began to become even more uncomfortable than she was before. Water began pooling in her boots, weighing her feet down some and making it hard to walk through the sticky mud.

All of a sudden she felt something crunch beneath her foot. Attempting to lift her foot to see what she had stepped on, her pooling boot slipped off her foot and stuck in the mud, causing her to lose her balance and splash into a muddy puddle.

Now, with a soiled white dress and muddy hands and legs, she reached for her boot to put it back on her foot before she pulled herself up. However, just before she reached it, she saw a feather sticking up from underneath of it, and blood oozing over-top the mud.

"What in the..." Looking around her, she realized surrounding here were dozens of random animal corpses, bones crushed and blood spilling over the mud and onto her dress.

She screeched, jumping up and shoving her foot into her boot. She picked up her flashlight, which laid behind the body of a fox, and clicked the button a few times. It was dead.

Now Levi's heart began to race. She was left by herself in the darkness of the woods, surrounded by animal corpses and who knows what else that is still in store. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she began to feel helpless, and she started her trudge through the woods once again. She needed to hurry and find Gajeel.

_Go back..._

"Gajeel..?" Levi swung around, expecting to see the black haired man standing over her with a disapproving glare. But when she turned around, she saw nothing but trees and mud, and in the far distance between the branches, the estate in which her and Gajeel were staying.

Levi disregarded the voice that she had heard, mainly because she didn't want to over think it and freak herself out. So she continued into the woods to find the tall escapee.

The woods were dangerous, it seemed like every twig that poked out was a malicious razor blade, purposefully tearing at her legs as she walked along. Levi was almost positive she had gained a good 20 cuts on her legs just from making her way through a 30 yard stretch.

Eventually, Levi could see a clearing poking through the trees, so she continued on until she reached its edge and stood one step on its outskirts. It was completely empty, just an empty circle in the middle of a forest, as if some orb had appeared and absorbed everything in it, leaving nothing but black mud and dead plants.

Observing the mud, Levi noticed that there were shallow impressions of feet slowly filling with water and closing in on themselves. Hope sparked in her chest that Gajeel was near, and knew that if she followed them she would find him in no time at all.

However just as she placed her foot down into the clearing, white space surrounded her on all sides, as if Earth Land had been swallowed up suddenly by an undetected black hole of some sort.

But she wasn't scared like she probably should have been. It wasn't a scary emptiness, it was bright, and uplifting, and a warm light shone on her though there was no sun to be seen.

"What is this.." She mumbled to herself.

_'This is your light.' _Came a voice. It had no general direction, as if it was spoken to her from inside of her head.

"..Who are you.." Levi asked again, spinning around in every which direction in an attempt to find the source of the voice.

_'I am your guide. There is little time for trifles, for your comrade's soul is in danger of being absorbed.'_

"Absorbed... what are you talking about?"

_'Do not question, we have not time for refusal. You must destroy your darkness.' _The voice demanded.

Levi was unsure about what it meant by the darkness. Was Gajeel's soul going to be absorbed by this darkness, or.. maybe something else was meant by that phrase?

"Darkness.. Are you saying I must destroy... Gajeel..?" Levi's heart began to ache.

_'Destroy your darkness.' _

* * *

"_Look at how far you have come, boy._" The dragon laughed.

Gajeel scoffed at him. "This is not a success. None of that was success. Those were failures of a lonely, pathetic boy. What do you want with me, Acnologia? How do I have anything to do with you?"

Acnologia's eyes narrowed in anticipation, a growl rumbling around in the darkness surrounding them both. Gajeel began to tremble in masked fear of the dragon. The last time he was near this dragon, he was almost killed by it.

"_You need not be lonely any longer. You shall become one with your darkness, and you will never be alone. Your father has much anticipated this moment in time, for am I here to make this happen. Accept your darkness, Gajeel_."

Gajeel's eyes widened in defiance, and his voice raised itself without him realizing. "I'm not alone anymore! I have Fairy Tail, and my friends! I don't need this darkness. I left the darkness by choice, and I will not be returning to it." His voice lowered into a growl. "And I won't be returning to him."

A deep laugh rumbled throughout the darkness, echoing off of walls of nothingness.

"_I won't be giving you a choice._"

* * *

**Almost 3,000. Not very long to you? I don't think so either. But it's longer than the past few chapters, so I hope it's long enough for the time being. **

**I really hope you guys like this and it wasn't a disappointment(Tell me in a review, I love getting those okay), and thank you so much for staying up to date with this story! :'D Until next time you guys!**

**-TRY**


End file.
